<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Tejedora de Sombras (La Reina y La Reina De Las Sombras) by milyunahistoria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750009">La Tejedora de Sombras (La Reina y La Reina De Las Sombras)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milyunahistoria/pseuds/milyunahistoria'>milyunahistoria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angella - Fandom, Shadow Weaver Shera, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>For the Love of Shadow Weaver, Gen, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milyunahistoria/pseuds/milyunahistoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La Reina Angella descubre que quizá en Shadow Weaver no todo sean sombras, al mismo tiempo comienza a experimentar sentimientos que la confunden. Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de los creadores de Shera.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Love - Relationship, Love friendship power</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me fascina el personaje de Shadow Weaver y me hubiera gustado tener más de ella en la serie.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angela se paseaba de un lado a otro con las manos en las caderas. En su palacio tenía nada más y nada menos que a la Tejedora de Sombras excomandante de Hordak. Al parecer la hechicera había escapado buscando la ayuda de Adora, quien convertida en Shera la había sanado. A cambio la Tejedora de Sombras se encontraba confinada en una habitación, sin poderes y con ventanas llenas de mucha luz para el gusto de la hechicera. Shadow Widow se había convertido en una prisionera. <br/>Angela desconfiaba plenamente de la mujer de cabellos oscuros, por lo que una vez al día era ella misma quién le llevaba los alimentos.<br/>La habitación contaba con una barrera mágica que apenas le permitía moverse, dormía en el suelo y cerca tenía un diminuto cuarto de baño, con lo necesario para su aseo. La Reina presionada por Glimmer pedía información de vez en cuando sobre los Hordeanos para implementar "mejores" estrategias, después de eso Shadow Weaver o La Tejedora de Sombras era inservible y permanecía sola, sin nada que hacer más que revolverse en sus pensamientos. Adora ni si quiera la visitaba o no se lo permitían, la única cara familiar era la de la fastidiosa reina y sus guardias. <br/>Esa mañana Angela le había llevado su comida, había deslizado la bandeja hacia la hechicera a través del suelo y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de unos hilitos de sangre secos en la alfombra. Era ese el motivo que la tenía caminando de un lado a otro.<br/>"Si sigues caminando así vas a abrir un agujero en el piso"-Dijo Castaspella sorprendida de ver a Angela tan ansiosa. <br/>"Creo que está enferma" - Dijo Ángela<br/>a secas. <br/>"¿Tu prisionera estrella? O perdón quiero decir tu única prisionera. Eso es imposible. Adora la curó" - Dijo Castaspella sin importancia.<br/>"Había sangre en su habitación"-Señaló Angela. <br/>"Recuerda que llegó enferma. .. aunque"- Castaspella se detuvo en seco, como recordando algo.<br/>"Aunque ¿Qué? " - Inquirió Angela un poco irritada y ansiosa.<br/>"Ella se alimentaba del Black Garnet, seguramente sus sombras están exigiendo más poder".<br/>"¿Me estás diciendo que sus sombras tienen hambre?" - Preguntó Angela incrédula. <br/>"Sí, no! No estoy segura, lo averiguaré en Mystacor"-Dijo Castaspella mientras procedía a retirarse, preocupada y a toda prisa, lo cual no era buena señal. <br/>"Espera Castaspella ¿Qué pasa si sus sombras no se alimentan? ". <br/>"No lo sé, pero no te acerques a ella, sigue siendo manipuladora y peligrosa y sobre todo mantén a Adora y a Glimmer alejadas, recuerda que se alimenta de magia, eso también te incluye a ti" - Advirtió Castaspella antes de retirarse a toda prisa.<br/>........ <br/>Al día siguiente Shadow Weaver se encontraba en su molesta prisión. Estaba hecha puño en el suelo, se sentía débil, la habitación daba vueltas, razón por lo cual había optado en acostarse. A penas y había tocado la comida. Adora la había curado, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? <br/>Shadow Weaver pensaba en esto cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, las botas de Angela comenzaron a resonar por el piso mientras se acercaba con la nueva bandeja de comida. <br/>" Deberías de comerte todo, en Bright Moon no desperdiciamos la comida mucho menos con los prisioneros"-Dijo al ver el plato del día anterior intacto. <br/>"¿Qué habré hecho de bueno en la vida, para que sea la misma reina la que trae mi desayuno ? " - Dijo Shadow Weaver con sarcasmo sin ni siquiera mirarla, la sola presencia de Angela y su complejo de superioridad ante ella la molestaba. <br/>"Al parecer no te han enseñado modales ¿No piensas tomar lo que te ofrezco? ". <br/>"Gracias su majestad no tengo hambre" - Dijo sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta para mirar a Angela, estaba demasiado exhausta para discutir con la reina. <br/>Angela la analizaba, es un chantaje más pensó, seguramente Shadow Weaver quería causar pena, creía que su corazón se conmovería y que iría por Adora para que esta pudiera ver a su "madre adoptiva", pero no, Angela no hizo eso. <br/>"De pie" - Dijo con voz de trueno, por un momento Shadow Weaver pensó que se trataba de otra mujer y no de la Angela apastelada que conocía. <br/>"Dije de pie" - Gritó más fuerte la reina. <br/>"No sabía que la realeza gritaba " - Dijo la Tejedora de Sombras, quien se levantó lentamente, para que Angela pensara que lo hacía para irritarla, pero en realidad no tenía muchas fuerzas, una vez de pie adoptó su postura firme y elegante y se paró justo frente a Angela, retándola aunque sus piernas a penas y la sostenían. <br/>"Yo soy la reina de Bright Moon, si yo digo que comas tú comes, sí yo digo que saltes tú saltas. Si te conservamos es por el inmenso amor que tengo hacia Adora, es cómo una hija para mí y no voy a permitir que un ser tan bajo como tú le vuelva a hacer daño. Yo soy la reina!!! <br/>"Y yo soy la sombra y el día de hoy las sombras no están interesadas en las palabras de una reina tan débil y cobarde" - Después de pronunciar esto Shadow Weaver se retiró de la vista de Angela y esperó hasta que Angela se fuera con todo y bandeja de comida para volverse a acurrucar y refugiarse en el piso hasta el desmayo, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad como la reina de las sombras que era.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. En la luz también hay sombras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Habían pasado 5 días desde que Angela la había visitado. Ciertamente a pesar de no recibir agua, ni comida el solo hecho de no ver a la fastidiosa reina, hacía que cada segundo valiera la pena. Se la había pasado en las sombras durmiendo, Shadow Weaver tenía una breve idea de lo que le ocurría "Sus espíritus necesitaban magia". Le había pasado por la mente hacer todo lo posible por acercarse a su Adora para que esta compartiera un poco de su magia con ella, pero era imposible, estaba demasiado débil para cruzar la barrera y sumergirse en sus desmayos, en sus sombras le daba algo que desde hace mucho tiempo no tenía "paz". Su idea de venganza se estaba desvaneciendo junto con ella misma.<br/>........<br/>"¿No la has alimentado por 5 días?" - Preguntó Castaspella boquiabierta, porque aunque ella también despreciaba a Shadow Weaver le parecía que Angela estaba siendo cruel.<br/>"Esa mujer torturó a mi Glimmer, dañó a mi esposo de niño y siempre ha amenazado mi reino, sin contar el abuso y la manipulación a la que sometió a Adora de niña" - Dijo con el tono grave que adquiría su voz cuando estaba molesta y es que la mujer había osado en llamarla "débil y cobarde". Algo que la reina resentía mucho. <br/>-"Angela así no es cómo hacemos las cosas" - La Reina miró hacia la ventana molesta, Castaspella entendió que no ganaría la discusión entonces sacó unos pergaminos de un bolso para explicar lo que sucedía con la hechicera. <br/>-"Shadow Weaver invocó el hechizo de obtención y durante años alimentó a sus sombras extrayendo magia. Ahora ella no tiene cómo alimentarlas y por ello ellas (sus sombras) se alimentan de su energía vital, consumen todo a su paso" . <br/>-"¿Va a morir? - Preguntó Angela con un dejó de arrepentimiento. <br/>-" No lo sé, tengo que seguir investigando, si hubiese una forma de sacar sus sombras". <br/>-"Ella misma es una sombra ¿Cómo desligarla de quién es?" - Dijo Angela fríamente. <br/>........ <br/>Le pareció ver a Adora acercarse, por un momento una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, quería hablarle, decirle que la amaba, pero no encontró fuerzas para hacerlo. Cuando la figura se acercó más, se dio cuenta que se trataba de la reina, quien portaba una bandeja de comida en las manos. <br/>"Levántate" - Ordenó Angela con desdén, pero la Tejedora de Sombras ni se inmutó. La hechicera sí podía escuchar a la reina, pero no tenía fuerzas para moverse y aunque las tuviera no lo haría, con magia o sin magia su orgullo no se doblegaría ante la rídicula reina pastel. <br/>"Dije que te levantes" - Chilló más fuerte, pero Shadow Weaver no respondía, estaba tendida en el piso, su figura se miraba mucho más delgada y su pecho a penas se levantaba indicando que respiraba. <br/>La mujer de cabellos oscuros había cerrado sus ojos los cuales se habían vuelto muy pesados, mientras tanto la voz de Angela se escuchaba cada vez más lejana, en su corazón tenía un único deseo: ver a su mágica Adora y a la traidora felina. <br/>Angela olvidó toda precaución, cruzó la barrera y entró a donde se encontraba la Tejedora de Sombras. La Reina la tomó en sus brazos, la mujer era tan liviana...se veía tan pequeña y vulnerable. Poco a poco Angela quitó la máscara encontrándose con un rostro cicatrizado, los ojos de la hechicera estaban cerrados, pero su rostro reflejaba paz. <br/>"¿Qué he hecho?" - Dijo Angela en un susurro. <br/>Por su parte Shadow Weaver sintió el toque delicado de Angela, sus manos eran suaves y se paseaban por su rostro, del cuerpo de la mujer emanaba luz y entonces Shadow Widow reflexionó, que de la oscuridad de la reina, la mujer que la había dejado morir de hambre por 5 días emanaba calidez.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Los Ojos Más brilantes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¿Qué pasa cuando descubres que tu enemigo no te desagrada tanto como querías?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despertó sintiendo un extraño dulce olor. No podía descifrar qué era, pero sí notó que no se encontraba en la misma habitación llamada "prisión". Esta habitación era más grande, se encontraba reposando en una cama y al observar que sus ropas habían sido cambiadas los colores se le fueron al rostro - "Maldita Angela" - Pensó, hasta a dónde sería capaz la boba reina de llegar para seguir menoscabando su dignidad. Quizo mover las manos y se dio cuenta que una muñeca estaba encadenada a la cama. La Reina era tan tonta para no darse que cuenta que ni siquiera podía ponerse en pie, entonces ¿Cómo se supone que iba a ser capaz de huir?<br/>Se sentía indignada y hubiese preferido quedarse cómo prisionera de Catra, por lo menos estando en los dominios de Hordak podía observar a Catra fracasar una y otra vez, podía tenerla cerca aunque fuese sólo para que la odiara, pero en Bright Moon apenas había visto a Adora una tan sola vez.<br/>La tejedora de Sombras pensaba en todo esto cuando la puerta se abrió, la reina entró sin la guardia real.<br/>Angela se detuvo de golpe cuando un par de ojos verdes la miraron, a pesar de tener las pupilas fragmentadas los ojos de Shadow Weaver eran impresionantes, hipnóticos y brillantes. Por fin podía ver la imagen completa de la maestra de las sombras. Sus facciones eran muy finas, tenía un semblante regio,  aunque a decir verdad no se veía tan atemorizante. La impresión fue tal que la reina no logró articular palabra. Por su parte la Tejedora de Sombras se percató que no tenía la máscara puesta y atribuyó la expresión de la reina a sus cicatrices. Se sintió muy incomoda, estudiada cómo si fuese un animal raro. Shadow Weaver buscó su máscara frenéticamente, pero segundos después guardó la compostura. A pesar de todo seguía sintiendo la mirada curiosa de Angela, lo cual extrañamente la ponía nerviosa. <br/>-"¿Te sientes mejor? - Preguntó la reina.<br/>-" Estaba mejor hace un segundo"- Dijo la hechicera, sin mirarla.<br/>-"Definitivamente te sientes mejor" - Mientras decía esto Angela se acercaba y tocaba con la palma de la mano la mejía de la hechicera para medir su temperatura, los últimos dos días los había pasado con fiebre. Cuando Angela hizo esto, la mujer cabellos oscuros se exaltó, su mirada denotaba una especie de sorpresa y aprehensión, los dedos de Angela se habían paseado por su cara a pesar de sus cicatrices.<br/>Al observar la reacción de la mujer Angela sintió la necesidad de explicarse.<br/>-"Tuviste fiebre durante dos días" - Angela estudiaba las facciones de la Tejedora de Sombras, a pesar de tener muchas cicatrices, su rostro era enigmático y sus ojos parecían dos esmeraldas brillantes. <br/>-"Quiero mi máscara " - Dijo la hechicera a secas.<br/>-"Claro, ordenaré que la envíen".<br/>-"También quiero mi ropa"<br/>-"No se si eso sea posible, la mandé a tirar".<br/>La expresión de Shadow Weaver era neutra, pero de esos ojos verdes emanaba mucho desprecio.<br/>"Mi mano está atada de una forma incomoda" - Expresó en un tono neutral.<br/>"Nadie dijo que esto fuera un hotel Shadow Weaver" - Contestó Angela mientras salía.<br/>Shadow Weaver se sentía humillada y por primera vez su coraza se rompió, Angela quien en realidad se había mantenido en la puerta observó cómo aquellos ojos estaban llenos de furia. Salió de la habitación con pies de pluma y se apresuró a la lavandería a cerciorarse si la ropa de la hechicera ya estaba limpia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sentir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Su mano derecha ya no estaba encadenada a la cama. Nuevamente tenía su máscara puesta y daba gracias por ello. En los últimos 2 días Angela había invadido cómo nueva forma de humillación su espacio personal, Castaspella junto con hechiceros de Mystacor la revisaban varias veces al día y por si no fuera poco la reina se había dado la tarea de chequearla cómo si se tratará de una cría.</p><p>Angela tenía una corazonada, sabía que Castaspella hacía todo lo posible para encontrar la cura fisíca para Shadow Weaver, pero la hechicera era un enigma y quizá saber más sobre ella ayudaría. <br/>a <br/>Entró con mucho cuidado y la encontró intentando acercar una cuchara con telequinesis. En aquellos ojos brillantes podía notar la frustración de la hechicera. </p><p>"Olvídalo, ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie" - Dijo Angela mientras ponía una bandeja en la mesa, parecían pomadas, aceites y una taza de té. </p><p>"Tú no puedes ni siquiera ordenar tus pensamientos y aquí estás, gobernando Bright Moon" - Dijo la hechicera mientras se reía hacia adentro. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que la reina se fuera, pero estaba equivocada, Angela se vengaría de otra forma más sútil.<br/>Cuando menos lo esperaba las manos de Angela se posaron en sus largos cabellos negros, poco a poco bajó hasta los hombros y entre sus dedos sentía cómo los músculos de la hechicera se tensaban.<br/>"Por Adora no puedo dejarte morir" - Dijo mientras sus manos palpaban su espalda, la hechicera se mantenía en silencio, aprenhensiva.<br/>Angela le extendió la taza de té y no pudo evitar notar cómo las manos de la mujer temblaban, era un movimiento diminuto pero perceptible¿La habría lastimado?<br/>Angela no sabía qué pasaba con ella misma, deseaba castigar a la mujer enmascarada, pero también deseaba ¿Tocarla? <br/>"Deseo descansar" - Dijo la hechicera con tono neutro.<br/>"Tú descansas hasta que yo lo ordenó" - Dijo con superioridad la reina mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Shadow Weaver. La hechicera no retrocedió, al contrario afiló su voz en su tono más imponente, tratando de mostrar la poca importancia que le daba a la invasión de su espacio personal. <br/>"A pesar de ser una reina parece que tu educación no fue la mejor, a su majestad no le han enseñado a respetar el espacio personal". <br/>"¿Tú crees?" - Le dijo mientras posaba sus manos en la máscara de La Tejedora de Sombras, dispuesta a quitársela, pero Shadow Weaver se adelantó a sus movimientos y la detuvo, de su garganta salió un rotundo "No". <br/>Fue en ese momento cuando Angela notó lo largas y finas que eran sus manos y hasta sus movimientos. Decidió que era suficiente y que la dejaría descansar. Angela salió de la habitación y Shadow Weaver respiró. La presencia de Angela volvía su respiración errática... <br/>..... <br/>Mientras tanto la reina se dirigía confusa hacia su habitación ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué había invadido su espacio de esa manera? Si ella misma había sido educada con normas que exigían distancia. Lo cierto es que deseaba tocarla, pero ¿por qué?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. El cumpleaños de Adora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de abrir los ojos recuerda en qué día se encuentra, es el cumpleaños de Adora y dentro de un mes es el cumpleaños de Catra.<br/>Adora, su querida Adora, ama las moras y también es alérgica a ellas. En la Fright Zone, ella siempre se las arreglaba para que Adora tuviera una pequeña tarta de mora, lo suficiente para compartir con Catra. Por supuesto tenía que practicar uno que otro hechizo para evitar la alergia. Por un momento piensa que debería decirle a Angela que Adora es alérgica  a las moras. Catra es alérgica a la vainilla, Rogelio es shadow érgico al polvo y  Kyle es alérgico al chocolate. Conoce bien a sus soldados sus fortalezas y debilidades.</p><p>Shadow Weaver se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando fue interrumpida por Angela. La Reina se miraba más alta de lo normal, de ella emanaba un olor dulce o probablemente era la miel del té que portaba en una bandeja. <br/>" Adora es alérgica a las moras" - Dijo en un arrebató, cuando quizo detenerse sus palabras ya habían abandonado su boca.</p><p>"Que bueno saberlo, porque justamente pidió una tarta de mora, claro si es que recuerdas que día es hoy" - Dijo Angela mordaz. La Reina sabía que la hechicera recordaba qué día era, después de todo era imposible saber la fecha en qué la pequeña rubia había nacido, entonces tuvo que ser la hechicera la que declarará que el día de hoy era su cumpleaños.</p><p>Shadow Weaver no contestó, estaba harta de las provocaciones de Angela y sus energías se estaban agotando, su venganza contra Hordak no sería más que una fantasía. Hasta cierto punto ya no le importaba.</p><p>-" Glimmer y yo tenemos muchos regalos para Adora, seguramente es la primera vez que tendrá un cumpleaños apropiado" - Dijo Angela instigándola.<br/>-" Seguramente" - Contestó Shadow Weaver. Sabía que Angela tenía razón, Adora no recordaba las noches bajo la Luna. La Tejedora de Sombras llena de poder en sus años más jóvenes, llevaba a ambas pequeñas al campo por la noche. El aire fresco era bueno para los niños.<br/>-"Deberías quitarte la máscara y tomar tu té".<br/>Shadow Weaver guardó silencio.<br/>-"Te estoy hablando" - Dijo Angela con voz chillona.<br/>- "Lo sé" - Dijo la hechicera a secas.<br/>-"Yo soy la reina y si digo que" - Shadow Weaver la interrumpió y la remedó. <br/>-" Y si digo que tomes tu té, tú tomas tu té... Sabes Angela ahora entiendo porque Micah se aburrió tan rápido de ti, también entiendo por qué tu hija se enlista en misiones suicidas, eres insoportable. Adora estaría mil veces mejor  siendo manipulada por mí en la Fright Zone que contigo"- Las palabras apenas habían abandonado su boca cuando su cuerpo se estrelló contra la pared. Angela estaba tan furiosa que no vaciló en elevar a la hechicera y estrellarla contra lo primero que vio.<br/>Shadow Weaver se retorcía del dolor, pero al mismo tiempo le causaba gracia hacer molestar a la reina, no pudo evitar reírse genuinamente. </p><p>"A su majestad no le gusta escuchar la verdad. Saber escuchar es parte de tener buenos modales ¿No te lo enseñaron Angela?" - Dijo provocándola de nuevo, Angela la sujetó por el cuello fuertemente, pero momentos después se detuvo. Estaba asustada de sí misma, la mujer estaba enferma y ella estaba contribuyendo a lastimarla. Sin embargo una realización llegó a la reina. <br/>"Me estás manipulando, querías que esto pasara desde que me viste entrar con esa bandeja de té" - Dijo Angela sorprendida, Shadow Weaver no pudo evitar reírse.<br/>"Quieres que Adora venga, pero no lo vas a conseguir" - Dijo Angela con convicción, pero si hubiera podido observar la expresión de la Tejedora de Sombras a través de la máscara se hubiese dado cuenta que no era ese el motivo. Shadow Weaver no deseaba molestar a Adora el día de su cumpleaños, sólo deseaba irritar a la reina por todas las veces que la había humillado.<br/>Angela tuvo una idea, si Shadow Weaver quería jugar iban a jugar.<br/>Angela se inclinó, y paseo sus dedos por aquel brillante oscuro cabello.<br/>"Lo siento mucho, a veces pierdo la razón ¿Estás bien? - Dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por los hombros de la hechicera, buscando algún daño que pudiera causarle.<br/>" ¿Te duele algo? "- Le preguntó suavemente, la hechicera se mantenía inmóvil, su respiración se volvió más errática cuando Angela le quitó la máscara y en cuestión de segundos la reina se encontró con unos ojos confusos y hasta ¿asustados? <br/>Angela recorrió su rostro con sus manos sin vacilar, mientras inocentemente murmuraba: " Parece que todo está bien".<br/>Shadow Weaver se encontraba congelada, era tan confortable sentir el calor que emanaba de las manos de Angela, caricias que no eran caricias, desde esa posición podía percibir el dulce olor de la reina.<br/>Pero sus sombras tenían mucha hambre el rostro casi perfecto de Angela se desvaneció.<br/>El cuerpo sin energías reposaba en el regazo de la reina, quien se sentía asustada ¿La habría golpeado demasiado fuerte? </p><p>.....<br/>Shadow Weaver hablaba en sus sueños, después de haberse desvanecido en los brazos de Angela lo cual se reprocharía una y otra vez, cuando recuperará la consciencia  la hechicera soñaba  y balbuceaba:"Adora ama las moras y subirse a los árboles, Catra ama las arañas... Lonnie se cree una mariposa... Adora ama las moras... Es de noche Hordak está cerca".</p><p>Angela y Castaspella escuchaban las palabras de la hechicera, era como una especie de mantra.<br/>-"Castaspella dime qué has encontrado algo" - Preguntó Angela con preocupación.<br/>-"Seguiré buscando" - Fue la respuesta de la hechicera mientras se levantaba muy de prisa.<br/>Mientras tanto Angela escuchaba a su prisionera. <br/>Shadow Weaver: "Adora ama las moras... Catra ama las arañas...".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Volar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era hora de escapar, no sabía si era el efecto de sus sombras hambrientas, pero el juego entre ella y Angela tenía que terminar. Shadow Weaver sabía que Angela ocupaba su misma estrategia para tratar con el enemigo, pero el efecto que provocaba en ella era un tema de cuidado. Ya tenía suficientes problemas cómo para sumar uno con el cual nunca aprendió a lidiar. Fue así cómo orquestó su plan, aparentaría estar más débil , aunque no sabía si se estaba engañando así misma, porque en realidad no había nada que aparentar. </p><p>Pasaron dos días, hasta que un ligero toque la despertó, era Angela quién había posado su mano gentilmente en su hombro.<br/>" Adora dice que espera que te recuperes pronto" - Angela sabía que había despertado, el movimiento de su pecho era distinto, su respiración había cambiado. Al escuchar el nombre de Adora una leve sonrisa se había dibujado detrás de la máscara de Shadow Weaver. <br/>Angela no recibió ninguna respuesta. En el fondo sabía que la mujer estaba tan confundida cómo ella con los sucesos de la última vez que se vieron. </p><p>Decidió darle su espacio. Por la noche Shadow Weaver vestida en su traje rojo se levantó, cómo lo esperaba ningún guardia vigilaba la puerta, caminó a paso lento. Seguramente Castaspella ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de realizar algún encantamiento o barrera mágica. La Tejedora de Sombras siguió su camino, no sin antes mirar una vez más hacia atrás, le hubiese encantado hablar con Adora. <br/>Caminó por los jardines una y otra vez, parecía que siempre llegaba al mismo lugar y desde lo alto una figura Angelical la observaba, la reina se preguntaba cuánto más tardaría en descubrirlo.<br/>Shadow Weaver se detuvo, teniendo idea de lo que pasaba: "El encantamiento del laberinto, Castaspella" - Se dijo así misma, pero la Tejedora de Sombras sabía cómo salir, no en vano había sido una de las mujeres más poderosas de Mystacor, Angela pudo leer su determinación y por supuesto no iba a dejarla escapar.<br/>"El camino hacia tu habitación no es por ahí" - Dijo Angela mientras descendía. <br/>" Me has estado siguiendo" - Dijo con disgusto.<br/>"No tienes permiso de irte, eres una prisionera" - Dijo con voz firme.<br/>"Angela ya no soy una amenaza para ti o para nadie, te he dado toda la información que tenía, déjame ir, no volverás a saber de mí".<br/>¿Acaso le estaba suplicando? Su tono era suave. <br/>" No puedo hacerlo, con magia eres peligrosa" - Dijo Angela.<br/>"Sí, lo soy" Dijo Shadow Weaver, Angela no entendía nada hasta que observó cómo la mujer estrelló un cristal en el suelo, de este salía un líquido brillante y ahí estaba ella dibujando con sus finas manos un encantamiento para poder escapar. La furia se apropió de Angela quien voló a toda prisa, la derribó fuertemente, para luego tomarla en brazos y elevarse a toda velocidad, Shadow Weaver se aferró a Angela temiendo que está la dejara caer. Angela dio muchas vueltas a toda velocidad, Shadow Weaver se encontraba muy mareada, el arranque de impulsividad de la reina había sido inesperado. <br/>"Basta, Angela basta" - Suplicaba a la reina, pero está seguía volando de forma errática, para hacer creer a la hechicera que en cualquier momento podían caer. Momento después descendió con su prisionera, quien aún seguía aferrada, con su cabeza enterrada en el hueco de su cuello. La respiración de la hechicera era descontrolada, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar. Cuando se percató que se encontraba en suelo firme, se desprendió de Angela, se quitó la máscara y comenzó a arrastrarse por la grama, estaba muy mareada y frustrada, Angela la había hecho sentir powerless, cuando los gemidos y el llanto ahogado comenzaron a salir de su garganta ni ella misma lo creía, pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía tan débil, tan vencida. La Reina observaba a la mujer, se acercó lentamente y con su tono más dulce le dijo:-"No puedo dejarte ir, porque no puedo permitir que mueras y no se trata de Adora" - Mientras decía estas palabras miraba los ojos de la Tejedora de Sombras "¿tan asustados? no pudo evitar acercarse, la beso suavemente, un beso casto, puro, una sensación nunca antes sentida por la hechicera. El corazón  de la hechicera se disparó y sus alarmas se encendieron, mientras tanto una voz en la oscuridad interrumpió tan mágico y perturbador momento<br/>"¿Angela?" - Dijo Castaspella<br/>.......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Confusión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castaspella no había logrado descifrar lo que ocurría, pero sabía que estaba pasando algo de lo cual ella no estaba enterada. <br/>Shadow Weaver fue llevada por la guardia real a su habitación o prisión cómo ella lo llamaba. </p><p>A pesar de ser una mujer muy controlada en sus emociones, Angela le había causado un cortocircuito a su cerebro. Aún sentía los labios de la reina. No entendía por qué Angela actuaba de esa manera o quizás sí, quizás todo era parte de una estrategia para desestabilizarla, porque ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? <br/>Estaba cansada, desde el principio todo había salido mal, el hechizo de Obtención, había fallado con Catra y Adora, aunque no era algo que estuviera dispuesta a admitir. Y ahora era prisionera y la reina se divertía jugando con su mente. Sí jugaba con su mente, con sus emociones porque siendo su enemiga mostraba tanta ternura y ella caía rendida ante esas muestras de afecto que jamás había recibido en toda su vida. <br/>-"Maldita Angela". <br/>........ <br/>Angela se encontraba en su recamara paseando de un lado a otro, cosa que solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa. <br/>Al mismo tiempo sostenía un intenso monólogo. <br/>-"¿La besaste? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Es el enemigo!!!! Pero aún así hay algo en su mirada, su expresión, no puedo dejar que muera, pero tampoco puedo actuar de esta manera, no es el comportamiento de una reina. No es respetuoso, pero ¿Cómo puedo hablar de respeto si todo este tiempo he tratado de quitarle su poder personal? Fue la maestra de mi difunto esposo¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Glimmer se molestará comigo". <br/>-"Angela ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Castaspella desde la puerta, sin entrar. <br/>-" ¿Cómo está? "- Preguntó en un susurro. <br/>-" Tu prisionera está ¿En shock? No lo sé, hay algo extraño en ella, parece muy perturbada, pero lo que quiero saber es ¿Cómo supiste que iba a escapar hoy? <br/>-"Fue una casualidad" - Dijo Angela, pero en realidad había sentido su ansiedad, sus intenciones. Cada vez que estaba cerca de la mujer sentía cosas. Al principio pensó que se trataba de sus propias emociones hasta que se dio cuenta que en realidad eran de la Tejedora de Sombras. <br/>......... <br/>Por la mañana le llevó su bandeja como era de costumbre. La encontró sentada mirando hacia la ventana, cuando la escuchó entrar ni si quiera cambió su postura. <br/>-"¿Estás bien?" - Preguntó la reina, desconociendo su propio tono de voz. <br/>Silencio.. <br/>-"Quiero pensar que una mujer que fue una de las máximas autoridades de Mystacor, tiene la suficiente educación para contestar una simple pregunta" - Dijo Angela, ejerciendo un poco de teasing. <br/>-"Estoy bien su majestad" - Las palabras habían sido dichas en un tono neutro. Generalmente cuando Shadow Weaver se refería a la reina con títulos, lo hacía con un poco de sarcasmo. Esta vez fue diferente. <br/>-"Saliste de la cama¿No te sientes débil? Bueno no te sentías débil anoche, cuando intentaste escapar"<br/>Silencio, era obvio que la mujer cabellos oscuros estaba incomoda ¿Nerviosa? Pero su máscara le permitía disimular sus emociones. <br/>-" Bueno ya no tienes que escapar, si te quieres ir, eres libre". <br/>-" Basta de tus juegos Angela, entiendo que me odies por lo que le hice a tu hija, por Adora, por los daños a tu reino, pero es suficiente". <br/>-"Yo no te odio y hablo en serio, si lo deseas puedes irte".<br/>El gesto  sincero de la reina sorprendió a la hechicera, la reina hablaba en serio. <br/>-"Tienes la elección de irte, pero prefiriría que no lo hicieras, hasta que encontraramos una cura. Si te quedas, no estarás confinada a tu habitación, podrás pasear por los jardines, utilizar la biblioteca y leer libros que no sean de magia. Seguirás recibiendo atención y serás consultada en algunas ocasiones para planear estrategias contra tu gran enemigo, el que dices que pronto logrará construir un portal que nos pondrá en peligro a todos . Si te vas podrías ser capturada o no llegarías a ninguna parte, no en tu estado actual".<br/>Shadow Weaver parecía pensarlo , en el interior sabía que por el momento no tenía opción. <br/>-" Tomaré tu silencio como un sí" - Dijo Angela y no podía evitar que los ojos le brillarán.<br/>La Reina alada se retiró y Shadow Weaver se quedó más confundida. <br/>... <br/>Cuando Angela salió de la habitación se dio cuenta que su corazón latía fuertemente-" ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? "- Se preguntó.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Algo que no sé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se encontraba en su pequeño jardín, las guardias le ayudaban a llegar, le gustaba sentarse en una silla y con una tijera cortar las partes secas de las plantas.<br/>El aire era fresco y la vista hermosa. Cuando se cansaba, se quitaba la máscara y reposaba su rostro en sus manos.<br/>-"¿Dolor de cabeza?"<br/>Shadow Weaver levantó la mirada y ahí se encontraba Angela con una bandeja de té.<br/>Por un momento olvidó, que la máscara descansaba en sus manos. Pero Angela parecía no juzgarla y después de tres días de no ver a la reina, sentía una emoción de reencontrarse con ella.<br/>-"¿Su majestad no tiene nada mejor que hacer que servir el té?" - Angella guardó silencio y procedió a servirlo.<br/>Después tomó una silla y se sentó junto a ella, Shadow Weaver solo la miraba. Angela la había estado evitando y Shadow Weaver lo sabía. <br/>Un silencio extraño se instaló, Angela podía sentir su ansiedad ¿Su miedo?<br/>-" Quisiera saber Angella en qué te puede servir esta vieja mujer" - Preguntó en un tono neutro la Tejedora de Sombras. <br/>-"¿Vieja? ¿Qué tan vieja puedes ser?No puedes ser más vieja que yo, tengo 500 años".<br/>Shadow weaver la miraba sorprendida. Hubiese pensado que la mujer era más joven. <br/>-"Tu hija ha de tener muchas historias que escuchar" - Comentó la mujer de cabellos oscuros de forma casual.<br/>-"Sí, definitivamente tengo muchas historias que contar, pero dudo que mi hija adolescente las quiera escuchar" - Dijo Angela mientras le daba un sorbo a su té. <br/>-"Adora ama las historias" <br/>"Con que eso es" - Pensó Angela. <br/>-"¿Y a Catra no le gusta escuchar historias?" - Preguntó Angela quien sentía mucha curiosidad sobre los motivos por los cuáles la mujer actuaba tan mal en relación a la joven. <br/>-"Catra prefiere vivirlas" - Dijo a secas-"Tenía una gran imaginación y siempre me daba dibujos los cuales terminaban en el cesto de la basura" - Agregó, mientras Angela la miraba en silencio. <br/>-"¿Por qué no conservabas los dibujos?" - Preguntó Angela en un tono casual. <br/>-"Porque eran una pérdida de tiempo"<br/>Angela comenzaba a comprender, si bien es cierto el relato y el desprecio de Shadow Weaver tenían algo de cierto, la mujer había compartido esta historia para alejarla y ganarse su indiferencia, pero cómo podía una maestra de la magia odiar los dibujos, si ella misma dibujaba con magia. <br/>-"Es raro que precisamente a ti te parezca una perdida de tiempo" - La Reina pudo ver cómo los labios de la mujer se curvaron un poco en un intento de sonrisa. <br/>Angela la hacía sentir cómoda, tan cómoda que hasta había olvidado cubrirse el rostro y esa sensación no le gustaba. <br/>-"Voy a regresar a mi habitación" - Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se colocaba la máscara. <br/>-"Hace un bonito día, pero si quieres descansar" - Dijo Angela como no dando importancia. <br/>Las guardias le ayudaron a retirarse. <br/>Shadow Widow tenía un misterio, un no sé qué y Angela inconscientemente deseaba resolverlo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Te siento, Te veo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día siguiente no fue tan bueno. Sus sombras no estaban satisfechas y consumían su energía vital. No salió de cama durante toda la mañana. <br/>Por la tarde sintió un dulce aroma. Angela había entrado a la habitación. La Reina tocó su hombro con preocupación. Sus manos eran tan suaves y cálidas. Era extraño cómo su mente y su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ella.<br/>-"Me han comentado que no te sientes bien ¿Puedes escucharme?" - Dijo con preocupación.<br/>Solo pudo asentir con un leve movimiento de cabeza. <br/>Angela se sentó en la cama y tomó a la mujer en su regazo. Le quitó la máscara, sus ojos estaban cerrados.<br/>Los ojos de la reina se pasearon por aquel rostro, sus cicatrices eran muchas, pero parecían desvanecerse seguramente porque ya tenían muchos años. Su labio inferior estaba partido y dejaba entrever sus colmillos.<br/>Esa cicatriz no tenía que ver con el hechizo de obtención pensó Angela, parecía más producto de un golpe.<br/>¿Quién podía haberla golpeado tan fuerte para dejar tal marca?Lo cierto  es que la reina no sabía mucho de la mujer. <br/>-"Shadow Weaver ¿Me escuchas?".<br/>La mujer abrió sus ojos verdes y profundos. <br/>Angela no pudo evitarlo, la abrazó ni ella misma se entendía, pero la abrazó. Shadow Weaver cerró sus ojos y se concentró en sentir la calidez, era tan reconfortante no recordaba haber sido tocada  así nunca ni si quiera cuando entró a las fuerzas oscuras  y Hordak, se encontraba encantado con ella así como ahora lo estaba de Entrapta, esto era diferente. <br/>-"Vamos a encontrar una solución, te lo prometo" - Dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos.<br/>-"Necesito del black garnet Angela" - Trató de mantener su tono neutro, pero parecía más una súplica.<br/>De repente la puerta se abrió. Adora estaba sumamente confundida, el abrazo era tan íntimo, en esos instantes se escucharon unos pasos... Glimmer. <br/>-¿"Has visto a mi madre?" - Preguntó la princesa. <br/>-"Seguro aquí no está, la habitación está vacía" - Se apresuró a decir Adora mientras le impedía el paso. <br/>-"Sabes Glimmer creo que Bow está pensando en visitar a Perfuma" - Le dijo la rubia mientras la conducía al pasillo. Adora se odiaba por jugar una carta tan baja, pero si Glimmer veía esa escena las cosas se podían complicar porque ni ella misma sabía lo que estaba pasando. <br/>Mientras tanto en la habitación, Angela por reflejo se había levantado bruscamente. <br/>-"Lo siento" - Dijo la reina confundida. <br/>Shadow Weaver había cerrado nuevamente sus ojos, una sensación de decepción se esparcia en su corazón. Claro  incluso si los sentimientos de Angela eran sinceros, ella jamás lo admitiría delante de su hija. Glimmer era hija de Micah y Micah había sido su más preciado alumno y ella tampoco podía ceder. <br/>La Reina se retiró de la habitación dejando a la mujer de cabellos oscuros en un sueño muy profundo, a merced de las sombras.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Enfréntalo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A veces se ama sin ni siquiera saberlo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora la estaba esperando, lucía nerviosa. Angela sabía exactamente qué era lo que la joven deseaba preguntar y no se atrevía.<br/>-"Su majestad ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? " - Dijo en un hilo de voz, se arrepintió al instante. <br/>-"Adelante" - Contestó Angela de forma serena. <br/>"¿Qué sucede entre usted y Shadow Weaver? "- o no lo dije - pensó Adora.<br/>-" Pará serte honesta ni siquiera yo lo sé"- Angela paró un momento y luego continuó-" Me preocupo por su salud y me gustaría que estuviese bien".<br/>-"¿Por qué?" - Preguntó h Adora con curiosidad y excepticismo.<br/>-"Porque es una persona  Adora y porque nadie merece sentirse solo".<br/>-" Shadow Weaver no es de las personas que se sienten solas" - Dijo Adora con frialdad.<br/>-"Sin embargo te busca, a pesar de tus rechazos" - Las mejías de la joven se ruborizaron.<br/>-"Adora sé que  no fue una buena madre para ti , pero creo que ella es más de lo que esa máscara deja ver y me gustaría descubrirlo. No sé lo que pasa conmigo y necesito tiempo, seré yo misma quien hable con Glimmer, lo prometo. Ella es mi hija y no quiero hacerle daño".<br/>-"¿Shadow Weaver está muy mal?"<br/>-"No lo sé con certeza".<br/>-"Necesita de la energía del black garnet. De niñas Catra y yo la observábamos agotarse, cuando colocaba sus manos sobre la runa ella mejoraba".<br/>-"Te prometo que buscaré la forma de ayudarla".<br/>Angela se dirigió a su estudio, necesitaba pensar. La voz de Adora la interrumpió.<br/>-"Shadow Weaver nunca se quitó la máscara, jamás dejó que vieramos su rostro. Quizás usted sí pueda ayudarla, ella confía en usted" - Angela le dio una sonrisa y siguió su camino. <br/>La hechicera oscura confiaba en ella. Le había quitado la máscara en más de una ocasión y debía de quitársela de una vez por todas. Esto pensaba Angela mientras una sensación de calidez crecía en su pecho. <br/>........... <br/>El enojo se acumulaba en su corazón. Angela había logrado herirla y Adora seguramente estaría desconfiando de ella, pero¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia? <br/>Necesitaba llegar a la piedra de luna y alimentarse con la energía suficiente para llegar al black garnet y llevarse a Entrapta con ella. Hordak nunca lograría construir el portal sin la chica y todos estarían a salvo. El granate negro la mantendría con vida. Aunque no sabía bien ¿Para qué? </p><p>Shadow Weaver decidió que dormiría bien esa noche. La siguiente intentaría robar la energía de la piedra lunar. Aunque no sabía cómo llegar tan alto. Tampoco sabía si la piedra repelería su esencia porque no había trabajado en una conexión, pero debía intentarlo.<br/>......... <br/>Ese día se levantó temprano. Quería dejar listo el jardín, cuidar de sus margaritas. Disfrutar del aire fresco y no pensar. Las guardias le ayudaron a llegar. <br/>Acarició muchos pétalos, cortó las ramitas secas y sin querer comenzó a tararear  bajito, la reina que se acercaba pensó que se trataba de alguna de las mujeres de la guardia real. Cuando observó que se trataba de la mujer de cabellos oscuros se sorprendió. Parecía algo impropio de ella cuidar de las plantas y cantar. Angela se dio cuenta que tenía razón, detrás de esa máscara había mucho más. <br/>"No sabía que te gustaba cantar" - la mujer siguió cuidando del jardín, pero la reina pudo observar cómo se tensaba aunque su tono era neutro. <br/>-"Hay muchas cosas que me gustan hacer"- De pronto Angela sintió todo el mar de emociones que invadían a la maestra de las sombras. Amargura, miedo, tristeza, enojo ¿amor? angustia. <br/>-"Lamento lo que pasó ayer" - Dijo Angela con mucho pesar. <br/>-" Creo que la reina está confundida" - Dijo fríamente. <br/>-"Yo no sé qué me" - <br/>-"Angela déjalo" - Le dijo cortante. <br/>-"Pero" - <br/>-"Dejalo, solo dejalo" - Volvió a interrumpir mientras cortaba más ramitas secas, un incomodo silencio se instaló entre ellas. <br/>-"Creo que a las flores les gusta tu presencia" - Dijo Angela tímidamente. <br/>-" Yo también creía lo mismo, pero al final son flores les encanta la compañía de cualquiera que las admire".<br/>¿Shadow Weaver la admiraba? <br/>Angela sintió esta frase como una metáfora, se quedó de pie pero fue completamente ignorada, lo que no sabía es que mientras se alejaba la mujer de cabellos oscuros susurraba detrás de la máscara. <br/>-"Adiós Angela".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. La Noche No Fue Lo Que esperaba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esa noche paseó por el jardín, se paró justo frente a la piedra de luna, no podía acercarse entonces iba a intentar algo que podía acabar con su vida, conectar a esa distancia era algo difícil. Comenzó a concentrarse y elevó sus manos, si en realidad era una mujer poderosa este sería el momento de demostrarlo.<br/>Efectivamente una energía oscura comenzó a emanar de ella y la piedra parecía responder.<br/>Pero la energía no era compatible y su cuerpo comenzó a resentirlo, probablemente ese sería su fin. La mujer comprendía que no tenía un propósito, no tenía a nadie que la extrañara ni a quien extrañar. A su mente vino la imagen de Adora, luego la de Catra, pero se desvanecieron al recordar su rechazo. Luego apareció la de Angela¿Por qué Angela aparecía en su mente? Sí, la reina la había besado, pero eso no significaba nada más que la necesidad de compañía después de tanto tiempo sola y obviamente a la reina le atraían las personas relacionadas a la magia. Era momento de cerrar el capítulo, al menos esto pensaba cuando repentinamente sintió un golpe, algo la había derribado y ahora se encontraba en el suelo.<br/>-"¿Robar la energía de la piedra lunar ese era tu plan? - Dijo Angela al borde del llanto. Estaba furiosa. <br/>-" Tomar la energía, llegar a Hordak y evitar que abra un portal que acabará con todos, ese era el plan". <br/>-"No creo en tus buenas intenciones" - Dijo entre dientes Angela. <br/>-"No me importa, ahora quítate de encima" - Dijo enojada.<br/>-"No puedo creerlo confié en ti ¿Y así me pagas? ". <br/>-"Intentaba detener a Hordak. Necesitaba llegar al black garnet, recargarme y detenerlo".<br/>-"¿Para salvarnos a todos? Claro..." <br/>-"Aunque suene difícil de creer, puedo tener afecto por las personas" - Dijo mientras sus músculos se tensaban y Angela podía sentirlo. <br/>-"No pudiste conectarte, te iba a matar y te quedaste ahí, tu ambición de poder casi acaba contigo ..." - Angela se calló de golpe, no era ambición, Shadow Weaver era lo suficientemente lista y experimentada en  magia para haber notado que había fallado. En ese momento la reina se dio cuenta que en realidad se estaba dejando morir. <br/>-"Shadow Weaver no" - Dijo en un hilo de voz, mientras ponía su mano en la mejía de la hechicera. <br/>-"¿Por qué? - Preguntó Angela llena de angustia. <br/>-" ¿Por qué no? " - Preguntó la hechicera. Su voz sonaba diferente. Vulnerable. <br/>-" Angela aléjate de ella! "- dijo Castaspella acompañada por la guardia real. Adora y Glimmer se pusieron a la defensiva. Bow le apuntaba con su arco a la hechicera. <br/>-"Te dije que no podías confiar en ella. Enciérrenla! - ordenó Castaspella. </p><p>Angela podía sentir cómo Shadow Weaver se había tensado, pero sobre todo podía sentir sus emociones. La hechicera sentía miedo y un enojo desmesurado ¿Pero hacía quién<br/>-" No, no se acerquen"- Ordenó la reina, mientras se ponía de pie y le daba la mano a la mujer de cabellos oscuros ayudándole a ponerse de pie también.<br/>-" Mamá, digo su majestad seguramente está usando su control mental sobre ti!" - Dijo Glimmer. <br/>-"Te aseguro que no es así" - Le dijo a su hija con una sonrisa tierna, esa que siempre le daba para hacerle sentir que todo iba bien". <br/>-"Guardias llevenla a su habitación, con cuidado por favor" - Ordenó la reina. <br/>La Tejedora de Sombras tuvo que apoyarse en una de las guardias y mientras caminaba podía sentir las miradas recriminatorias clavadas en su espalda. </p><p>...... <br/>Shadow Weaver descansaba en su habitación intentar conectar con la piedra la había dejado exhausta. <br/>.... <br/>Mientras tanto Angela y Castaspella hablaban y por supuesto Glimmer, Adora y Bow escuchaban detrás de la puerta. </p><p>-"¿Ella hizo eso?" - Preguntó con sorpresa. <br/>-"Sí, si no hubiera llegado habría muerto. Y si me lo preguntas creo que dice la verdad sobre el portal" - Dijo Angela mientras paseaba de un lado a otro. <br/>-¿Qué tan fuerte es? "- Preguntó Castaspella. <br/>-" No lo sé, debemos mandar espías, creo que lo hemos subestimado". <br/>-" No hablo de Hordak, lo que pregunto es ¿Qué tan fuerte es lo que sientes por la Tejedora de Sombras?". <br/>Angela dejó de pasear por la habitación. Por supuesto que Castaspella lo sabía, era una mujer intuitiva e inteligente. <br/>-" Me preocupa, creo que necesita ayuda y de alguna forma puedo sentir sus emociones". <br/>No había necesidad de que Angela explicara la intensidad de esos sentimientos, sus palabras  decían mucho. <br/>-"¿Sabes lo que le hizo a mi hermano, tu esposo?". <br/>_"Por supuesto que lo sé"-Dijo Angela. <br/>-" Entonces no permitas que te envuelva"<br/>-"Casta ese es el punto, de hecho no creo que ella me quiera cerca". <br/>-¿Qué crees que diga Glimmer de todo esto? ¿Lo has si quiera pensado? <br/>Angela se llevó las manos al rostro y lloró-" Lo he pensado todos los días. Se que me odiará por fijarme en alguien que dañó a su padre - Dijo con voz quebrada. <br/>El corazón de Glimmer se encogió, su madre tenía derecho a amar de nuevo, pero ¿Shadow Weaver?<br/>Angela no sólo era su cuñada, era su hermana y su lágrimas la habían conmovido. No podía culparla. <br/>-"Angela, perdónane, no fue mi intención. Yo quiero que seas feliz, aunque no me parezca que Shadow Weaver sea la persona correcta, esa mujer no sabe cómo amar" . - Recalcó Castaspella.<br/>-" Yo creo que sí, estoy segura que a pesar de sus errores ama profundamente a Adora y a Catra. No las ve cómo a sus soldados, las ve como a sus hijas". <br/>Adora no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos ¿Shadow Weaver la amaba? <br/>..... <br/>Mientras tanto la hechicera hablaba en sus sueños :"Adora ama las moras, Catra ama correr por el bosque. Es de noche Hordak está cerca". </p><p>Y entre las sombras unos ojos enrojecidos la miraban, Hordak la había encontrado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Otra Clase de magia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abrió los ojos, la mujer con alas se encontraba sentada a la orilla de la cama, la observaba fijamente ¿Pensativa?<br/>-"¿Cómo te sientes?"<br/>-"Cansada" - Le dijo mientras se sentaba y se apoyaba en el respaldo. Sus ropas habían sido cambiadas. Los colores se le fueron al rostro.<br/>-"Las guardias lo hicieron" - se apresuró a decir Angela al observar la repentina timidez y aprehensión de la mujer. <br/>Silencio...<br/>-"¿Podemos hablar? - Preguntó Angela insegura de sí misma. <br/>-" Ya lo hacemos su majestad"- Dijo con su tono neutro. <br/>-"Yo... Te creo. Lo que dijiste,  querías detener a Hordak. Yo te creo". <br/>Las orejas puntiagudas de la mujer se movieron y sus ojos verdes mostraban una expresión suavizada. <br/>-"Me crees ¿ pero?". <br/>-"No estoy dispuesta a dejar que te recargues  de la piedra lunar, a costa de tu vida ¿Pero en qué pensabas al correr ese riesgo? - Exclamó Angela al borde del enojo. <br/>-" No perdía nada con intentarlo"<br/>-"¿Te das cuenta? Adora no lo hubiera soportado".<br/>-" Le das mucho crédito a nuestra relación. Yo fui su superior y ella mi soldado"-Dijo con aburrimiento.<br/>-"También le contaste muchas historias y le enseñaste a amarrarse las cintas". <br/>¿Cómo sabía la reina todo eso? <br/>-"También la discipliné siendo dura con ella" <br/>-"Sí cantándole canciones de conejitos y regándole tartas de Mora a escondidas de tu señor". <br/>-"Era más fácil de manipular" <br/>-"No te creo"<br/>-"Angela, pasas tan aburrida en esta fortaleza que imaginas cosas, no me estás viendo desde el cristal correcto. Quieres pensar que soy como tú". <br/>-"Tienes razón este no es el cristal correcto". <br/>En los labios de Shadow Weaver se dibujó una sonrisa. <br/>Que duró muy poco al ver cómo la reina invadía su espacio personal. <br/>Le besó la frente, luego las mejías. Hasta que finalmente depositó un tierno beso en sus labios, este beso era más atrevido que el anterior, pero no dejaba de ser dulce y delicado. <br/>-"¿Qué haces?" - Murmuró la mujer de cabellos oscuros contra los labios de la reina, pero después de unos segundos <br/>Shadow Weaver cerró los ojos y sintió a Angela. <br/>Después del beso Angela la abrazó fuertemente. La Reina olía ese sedoso cabello oscuro, olía a flores. <br/>Cuando se detuvo a mirar aquellos ojos verdes, sintió ¿su amor? Pero también se conectó con su miedo. Shadow Weaver estaba asustada. Sus manos temblaban, era casi imperceptible para quien no pusiera tanta atención, pero ahí estaba. <br/>-"Angela basta" - Le dijo en tono suplicante. <br/>-"¿Por qué?" - Preguntó mientras colocaba las palmas de sus manos en el rostro de la hechicera. <br/>-"Por favor" <br/>-"Anda toma lo que necesites de mi energía para sentirte mejor". <br/>-"¿Qué? No" <br/>-"Hazlo!" - Ordenó la reina. <br/>-"No!" <br/>-"¿Por qué?" <br/>-"Podría lastimarte" - Dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente querían decir sus palabras. Se preocupaba por Angela. Había podido alimentarse de su energía desde el inicio, pero no lo había hecho. <br/>La Reina sonrió, las mejillas de la maestra de las sombras se tornarón rojizas. <br/>-"¿Alguna vez te han dicho que te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas?". <br/>-"Angela basta! Solo lo hago por Adora! No quiero que piense que he planeado esto". <br/>-"Pensé que solo era un soldado más" - Dijo la reina sonriendo de forma traviesa. <br/>-"Angela no te hagas ideas" - Le dijo en forma de advertencia, pero la reina estaba más interesada en sus labios. <br/>-"Sé que  estoy muy lejos de ser perfecta no tienes que recordármelo"-Dijo<br/>Shadow Weaver  quién parecía¿Herida? La Reina entendió que la mujer  había malinterpretado su mirada. <br/>-"Y yo que te encuentro tan única, tan hermosa" <br/>-"Angela, no toleraré tus burlas...". La Reina se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó. Shadow Weaver estaba atrapada entre esos brazos atléticos. Cuando Angela intentó avanzar del cuello a su clavícula, la mujer la detuvo. Su voz nuevamente era vulnerable. <br/>Del cuello hacia su cuerpo había una línea de cicatrices. Sería difícil desenhibirla. Se había ocultado durante mucho tiempo. <br/>-"Tus ojos son tan brillantes" <br/>-"Angela deja de hacer esto" <br/>-"Deténme! <br/>-" No me desafíes, si tuviera mi magia en este momento estarías volando hacia una pared". <br/>-"Sí, pero en estos momentos la que tienes aquí-Le dijo señalando su corazón- Es otra clase de magia. <br/>La volvió a besar y esta vez la hechicera sí respondió. </p><p>En esos momentos la hechicera abrió los ojos, estaba soñando y al despertar se encontró con la mirada inquieta de Castaspella.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. No lo se</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-"¿Siempre tienes esa extraña costumbre de ver a las personas mientras duermen?" <br/>-"Solo cuando no confío en ellas" - Dijo Castaspella a la defensiva.<br/>-"Vaya que suerte tengo"<br/>-"¿Qué clase de hechizo has puesto sobre Angela?" - Preguntó seriamente.<br/>-"Hasta una hechicera cómo tú sería capaz de descubrir rastros de magia, sabes bien que no hay hechizo" - Dijo despreocupada.<br/>-"Debe de haberlo ¿Por qué ella se fijaría en ti entonces?"<br/>-" Ya que tienes tanto tiempo libre ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú misma? "<br/>-"Eres despreciable y voy a desenmascararte !!! ".<br/>-" Y tú deberías de reeler tus apuntes de magia  ¿Me pregunto qué le enseñarán en estos días a los pobres estudiantes de Mystacor? ". <br/>-"Eres insoportable" -<br/>-"Siempre viviste a la sombra de tu hermano y ahora a la sombra de Angela. Nunca entendí por qué tanta inseguridad ¿Será de familia?"<br/>-"Jamás vuelvas a hablar de mi hermano, te lo prohíbo y sea lo que sea que le hayas hecho a Angela lo voy a descubrir" <br/>Dijo Castaspella mientras salía dando un portazo.<br/>¿Así que Angela sí tenía sentimientos por ella? Todo se estaba complicando, Shadow Weaver deseaba haber tenido éxito en su escape.<br/>...<br/>La Reina vacilaba en visitar a la hechicera. La mujer había intentado salir por la puerta fácil, la Tejedora de Sombras estaba dispuesta a dejarse morir y eso le preocupaba, ¿Qué era lo que realmente pasaba por la mente de la hechicera? En su último encuentro había sentido su enojo pero ¿Hacia quién iba dirigido? <br/>En esos momentos Angela fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Glimmer.<br/>-"Mamá te pregunté si estás bien". <br/>-"Sí, un poco cansada". <br/>-" ¿Crees que sea lo mejor tener a Shadow Weaver aquí en Luna Brillante?"- La mirada de Glimmer mostraba preocupación y algo más. <br/>-"Creo que en su estado actual no podría lograrlo sola". <br/>-"Mamá intentó robar energía de la piedra lunar". <br/>-"Lo sé, pero lo hizo para detener a Hordak, también necesita recargarse o empeorará". <br/>-"¿Y tú le crees?"<br/>-"Ya no le queda nada y creo que ella misma ya se rindió sin darse cuenta, en su estado actual no es una amenaza ".<br/>-"¿Tú crees que ella quiere a Adora?". <br/>-"Estoy segura"<br/>-"Pero ¿Cómo puedes saber que no te está engañando". <br/>-" Porque le enseñó a Adora muchas cosas que yo te enseñé a ti". <br/>La respuesta no convenció a Glimmer, tenía que vigilar de cerca a Shadow Weaver, porque a los ojos de Glimmer la mujer tenía malas intenciones. <br/>.....<br/>La buscó en el jardín, en su habitación, pero la mujer no estaba. La encontró en el cuarto que solía ser su prisión. <br/>Tenía un libro de botánica en las manos, en realidad no estaba leyendo, sólo necesitaba calmarse. Veía las coloridas ilustraciones, todo tan sublime y pastel cómo todo en Bright Moon, hasta su reina era delicada ¿Había pensado en Angela? Se sacudió la cabeza como para sacudir a  Angela de su pensamiento. Como Light Spinner rara vez había experimentado estos sentimiento y como Shadow Weaver había olvidado que los tenía y ahora la soberana de Luna Brillante los había despertado.<br/>Angela era testigo de este desosiego y confusión, porque podía verlo y podía sentirlo. <br/>-"De todos los lugares no pensé encontrarte aquí". <br/>-"Necesitaba silencio" - Dijo tranquilamente, se había percatado de la presencia de Angela a penas unos segundos atrás ". <br/>-¿Y qué lees?" <br/>-"Lo que la literatura de Bright Moon puede ofrecerme" - Pasó la hoja tranquilamente, no parecía la mujer que Angela había visto segundos atrás, pero la reina sabía que era una fachada muy bien actuada. <br/>-"Quiero decirte que te creo, creo que en realidad intentabas detener a Hordak". <br/>-"Así fue cómo comenzó mi sueño" - Pensó Shadow Weaver. <br/>-¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó Angela desconcertada, de un momento a otro la mujer volvía a estar  pensativa y hasta ¿Estresada? <br/>-" Estaba pensando que Glimmer siendo hija de Micah podría convertirse en una poderosa hechicera, yo podría ser su maestra". <br/>-"¿De qué hablas? <br/>-" Tienes en tu Reino a una de las mejores maestras de magia de todos los tiempos ¿sólo para qué? ¿Para leer los libros de tu patética biblioteca? ". <br/>Algo no estaba bien, Angela escuchaba las palabras de la hechicera, pero también sentía cómo su miedo crecía  ¿Otra vez ese miedo? <br/>-" Todos tienen razón tú siempre serás la misma, no se puede confiar en ti" - Dijo la reina a propósito y mientras daba la vuelta sintió el alivio de la Tejedora de Sombras, pero también sintió su tristeza. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que la mujer había intentado manipularla, hacerla enojar para que se marchara y una vez lo había logrado se había sentido menos tensa, pero ¿Triste? La hechicera ¿Tenía miedo de sentir? Que las personas se preocuparan por ella la hacía sentir ¿incomoda? ¿Hace cuánto que alguien no le mostraba afecto? ¿Y hace cuánto ella no se tía afecto por alguien que no fuera Adora? <br/>La Reina se había ido, pero si era eso lo que quería ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste? La hechicera no lo sabía o no quería saberlo, admitirlo. <br/>Mientras tanto Angela pensaba, ya había visto su rostro ahora poco a poco estaba conociendo a la que una vez había sido Light Spinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Y Si...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía muy cansada.<br/>Tenía mucho en qué pensar...¿Cómo escapar? ¿Aunque no era una prisionera o si? ¿A dónde ir? Aunque si Hordak abría el portal nada importaría ¿De hecho había algo que le importara ? Se encontraba sumergida en estos pensamientos cuando sintió una mirada... Glimmer... Alcanzó a cubrirse el rostro con las manos pero Glimmer corrió despavorida . La escena se repetía así como Catra y Adora habían visto sus ojos llenos de sangre... Glimmer había presenciado lo mismo. Aunque la mujer tendía a esconderse del espejo, ocasionalmente, había observado cómo sus ojos se volvían rojos debido a los vasos que reventaban cuando subía su presión arterial. <br/>Miedo... Las personas se asustaban y corrían... Se apoyó en una silla, necesitaba descansar, la adolescente la había hecho sentir incomoda. </p><p>Angela quien se disponía a visitar a la hechicera se encontró con su hija corriendo como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Y Glimmer no corría se tele transportaba. <br/>-"¿Glimmer qué pasa?" - Dijo mientras la detenía. <br/>Las mejías de la joven enrojecieron<br/>-"Nada mamá". <br/>-"¿Vienes de esa habitación?-<br/>-" No<br/>-"Glimmer!" - Dijo en tono peligroso<br/>-"Está bien....está bien iba solo a verla y cuando entre vi sus ojos y eran tan". <br/>-"¿Tan qué?" <br/>-"Rojos como la sangre" <br/>-"Escucha Glimmer necesito que vayas por tu tía Castaspella". <br/>-"¿Vas a entrar?"<br/>-"Glimmer ve por tu tía" <br/>-"Si entras yo iré contigo, puede ser peligrosa". <br/>-"No es peligroso, temo que esté más débil y necesito a tu tía para ayudarla". <br/>La joven pareció meditarlo, después de un momento se tele transportó. <br/>Angela se dirigió a la habitación. Todo estaba oscuro, muy oscuro. <br/>Buscó a la mujer con la mirada. Shadow Weaver estaba en su cama, parecía que dormía profundamente. Angela comenzó a llamarla, para despertarla con cuidado. La mujer abrió los ojos, Angela se sorprendió, justo como su hija había dicho, sus ojos  estaban rojos como la sangre, la hechicera inmediatamente  se tapó la cara, era la primera vez que la mujer se mostraba avergonzada. <br/>-"¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó en forma de reproche<br/>-" Te prometo que buscaré la forma para que te sientas mejor"- Le dijo mientras ponía una mano en su mejía. <br/>Shadow Weaver sintió la calidez del toque de Angela. La Reina no había sentido temor de su aspecto, ni se había alejado.<br/>-"Angela vete" -  Le dijo de forma hostil, porque si algo odiaba era la lástima. <br/>-"Estoy aquí para ayudarte"<br/>-"Su majestad yo no he pedido su ayuda". <br/>-"No es necesario que lo hagas". <br/>Angela podía sentir su enojo ¿Por qué está tan molesta? ¿Con quién está tan molesta? Fue ahí que la respuesta vino a su mente. Shadow Weaver estaba molesta con ella misma. <br/>Angela comenzó a arroparla. <br/>- "¿Qué estás haciendo?" - Preguntó completamente vulnerable lo cual conmovió a Angela. <br/>-"El clima es frío"-"Voy a traerte algo caliente".<br/>Quería oponerse, pero no tenía fuerzas. <br/>Pronto Castaspella se unió a Angella para discutir  una solución temporal. <br/>Tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para hacerle entender a Adora que este problema iba más allá de sus poderes de sanación. <br/>La hechicera despertó al día siguiente. <br/>Lo primero que vio fueron sus ropas, nuevamente habían sido cambiadas lo cual le subió los colores al rostro, detestaba sentirse vulnerable.<br/>Escuchó unas risas y se asomó a la ventana, Adora se reía con Castaspella, ahora que lo pensaba jamás la había escuchado reír así. Se dio cuenta que se sentía mucho mejor, no tenía dolor de cabeza y se sentía menos débil.<br/>En ese momento la puerta se abrió... Era Angela... Lo primero que la mujer observó fue esa mirada profunda, sus ojos nuevamente eran verdes, desde que la había visto sin máscara había notado  una cierta melancolía en ellos, luego observó su largo cabello oscuro y su delgada figura, la hechicera también estaba perdiendo peso, además de no estar usando la tonelada de ropa con la  que solía esconderse. <br/>-"Veo que te sientes mucho mejor, te traje tu desayuno" - Dijo mientras colocaba la charola en una pequeña mesa. <br/>-" Es té de jenjibre, rebanadas de pan y mermelada".<br/>La Tejedora de Sombras la miró y había algo distinto en esos ojos. <br/>¿Simpatía?<br/>-"Gracias" - Dijo la mujer en un tono que Angela no reconoció, era ella pero al mismo tiempo tampoco lo era. <br/>Angela respondió con una dulce sonrisa. <br/>-"¿Por qué me siento mejor?" - Preguntó con curiosidad. <br/>-"Quizás necesitabas descansar y los cuidados correctos". <br/>¿Los cuidados correctos? ¿A qué se refería Angela con eso? <br/>-"Hay rastros de magia ¿pero cómo?" <br/>-"Ni si quiera intentes teletransportarte hacia el Black Garnet, no podrás hacerlo, no tienes suficiente magia". <br/>Shadow Weaver solo la miraba y Angela descifró lo que estaba pensando. <br/>-"Y aunque lo intentaras Castaspella ya conjuró un  hechizo para evitarlo". <br/>-"Pensé que no era una prisionera". <br/>-"No, no lo eres". <br/>-" ¿Entonces por qué me pones restricciones?". <br/>-"Porque no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo cómo te pones en peligro".<br/>La mujer apartó su mirada. <br/>-"¿Vas a decirme cómo conseguiste que conectara con la magia de Bright Moon?" <br/>-"No" - Dijo a secas la reina. <br/>-"Mis sombras devorarán todo, pronto necesitaré más, tengo que llegar al Black Garnet". </p><p>Angela se acercó, pudo observar que la mujer cabellos oscuros era un tanto más baja de estatura, Angela colocó su mano en el hombro de la mujer. <br/>-"Te prometo que haré todo para encontrar una solución". <br/>Angela sintió nuevamente el miedo de la mujer, pero también había algo más. <br/>Se acercó cuidadosamente a su frente mientras depositaba un beso. La noche anterior la había sujetado en brazos mientras ella misma servía como conexión entre la hechicera y la Moonstone, la mujer cabellos oscuros sabía la forma, pero no exactamente el cómo ni tenía por qué saberlo aún. Castaspella había sugerido la idea, pero después se había retractado diciendo que lo mejor era probar diversos encantamientos según las recomendaciones del Consejo de magia de Mystacor. Pero al observar el estado de la mujer y conocer la extraña conexión que ya tenían la reina había decidido hacerlo. Castaspella le había advertido no recargarlo ni si quiera a un 30 por ciento, no sabían cómo el cuerpo de la mujer funcionaría y ya estaba lo suficientemente débil, tampoco le podían permitir escapar, Castaspella por desconfianza y Angella por miedo a que la mujer se pusiera en peligro. <br/>Angela abrazó a la maestra de las sombras y para su sorpresa sintió cómo está se relajaba. <br/>En esos instantes la puerta se abrió. <br/>-¿Angela? - Dijo una voz.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Entrapta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castaspella notó la cercanía de ambas, esta vez Angela no se había movido de su lugar.<br/>-"Necesito hablarte de algo".<br/>Angela siguió a la mujer no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a la hechicera, quien enrojeció, sintiendo una sensación extraña en su estómago. <br/>La Reina caminaba por el pasillo con Castaspella, quien parecía furiosa.<br/>"¿Qué fue eso?".<br/>-"Casta.."<br/>-"Angela ella es un peligro para todos".<br/>-"¿Qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme?" <br/>-"Prefiero que lo veas por ti misma". <br/>Después de decir estas palabras Castaspella abrió la puerta del gran salón y ahí se encontraba Scorpia y Entrapta quien estaba graciosamente atada. Al observar a la reina, Scorpia saludó haciendo reverencia.<br/>-"Su majestad".<br/>-"Castaspella ¿Qué significa esto?".<br/>-"Prefiero que ella te lo explique" - Dijo mirando a Scorpia mientras cruzaba los brazos.<br/>-"Bueno quiero decir que no vengo a unirme a la rebelión mi lealtad está con Catra".<br/>-"Entonces eres nuestra enemiga" - Dijo la reina como una afirmación. <br/>-"No exactamente, Catra quiere ayudar a abrir ese portal que quizá acabaría con ella misma". <br/>Todos la miraban fijamente y la joven sintió que debía explicarse mejor. <br/>"Y yo no puedo permitir eso, es mi amiga". <br/>-"Pero si funciona, el portal podría traernos mucho conocimiento"-Dijo Entrapta emocionada. <br/>-"Aunque funcionara solo serviría para traernos a un enemigo mucho mayor" - Dijo Angela en forma autoritaria. <br/>-"¿Qué haremos con ellas? <br/>-" Tenemos que notificarle a mi hija, digo a la comandante Glimmer, lleven las a la prisión".<br/>Scorpia temió por la seguridad de Entrapta y la de ella misma. <br/>-"¿A prisión? Pero no somos una amenaza" <br/>-"Tú no, pero ella sí" - Dijo mirando a Entrapta - "Si la dejamos ir, regresará a Hordak" - Dijo seriamente. <br/>Castaspella se acercó y le susurró al oído"¿Cuando dices prisión no te refieres al cuarto vacío donde encerraste a Shadow Weaver verdad? <br/>-"No es un una habitación, es una prisión!Llevenselas!" - Dijo irritada. </p><p>Castaspella llevó a las prisioneras junto a la guardia Real a la habitación. </p><p>-"Wow ¿Esto es una prisión?" - Dijo Scorpia admirando el lugar, paredes pasteles, grandes ventanas de cristal que mostraban la belleza de Bright Moon. <br/>-"Angela tiene un concepto muy particular de prisión y si tienes suerte te llevará hasta el desayuno. <br/>-" ¿Qué? "- Dijo Scorpia, pero la barrera mágica ya se había levantado. <br/>-" ¿Qué fue eso? "- Dijo Angela, quien esperaba a la hechicera en la puerta. <br/>-" Le explicaba cómo son tratados los prisioneros en Bright Moon" <br/>-"Casta, no te permito que.." <br/>-"Yo no te permito a ti que ensucies la memoria de mi hermano" <br/>-"Pero eso no es lo que..." <br/>-"Sabes cómo se sentiría Micah al saber en quién has puesto tus ojos". <br/>La mirada de Angela reflejaba culpa. <br/>-"Soy una mujer grande Castaspella". <br/>Dijo mientras se retiraba. Si, se sentía culpable, pero no por la maestra de las sombras , sino por el amor que había jurado a Micah, después de su partida como un ser eterno que era pensó que nunca volvería a sentir lo mismo hasta que conoció realmente a la hechicera , su mirada melancólica la había perseguido en los últimos días. La mujer tenía una personalidad compleja, egoísta y hasta cruel ante los demás, pero Angela sabía que había logrado ir más allá de esa coraza. Al salir de su habitación la había visto sonrojarse y también la escuchaba susurrar el nombre de Catra y Adora en sus sueños más profundos. </p><p>Shadow Weaver miraba por la ventana se sentía mucho mejor, pero mucho más confundida, el abrazo de Angela era dulce y reconfortante. <br/>Se preguntaba cómo es que eso había pasado. <br/>¿Sentir algo por la reina? ¿Y de verdad lo sentía? O era simplemente que nunca nadie la había tratado como Angela. <br/>-"Estás muy distraída" - Le dijo la reina mientras entraba. <br/>-"Solo pensaba" - Se reprendió así misma ¿Desde cuando daba explicaciones?<br/>Sacudió la cabeza y Angela pudo observar esa impasividad en su rostro.<br/>-"Tus ojos son muy  expresivos, puedo ver que algo te molesta ¿Qué es?" <br/>-"¿Ella puede hacer eso? - Se preguntó, la hechicera. <br/>-" La Reina se equivoca"- Dijo con un tono serio y tal si se hubiese puesto la máscara su expresión volvía a ser neutra. <br/>Angela cambió el tema. <br/>-"Entrapta y Scorpia están aquí"<br/>-"¿Qué?"<br/>-"Scorpia sabe sobre la construcción del portal, quería evitarlo". <br/>-"Hordak vendrá por ella" - Dijo con voz un tanto temblorosa.<br/>-"Lo sé, la chica entiende la tecnología de los primeros, nos prepararemos". <br/>-"No lo entiendes  tienes que prepararte ahora!" - Dijo en tono autoritario. <br/>-"Sabemos defendernos no nos subestimes". <br/>-"Angela, Entrapta no sólo es una científica para él, vendrá por ella, podría estar aquí en cualquier instante". <br/>La mujer parecía más perturbada. <br/>-"¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan segura?" </p><p>Guardó silencio y Angela entendió todo. <br/>-"Tú... " - No quizo terminar la pregunta. <br/>La hechicera guardó silencio. <br/>-"Angela ya somos adultas". <br/>La Reina recordó lo que había escuchado murmurar a la mujer en sus sueños "Hordak se acerca". <br/>¿Había sentido algo por él? ¿Aún sentía algo por él? - La Reina se hacía todas estas preguntas. Cuando la voz de la mujer la interrumpió. <br/>-"Tienes que prepararte, porque está furioso, será implacable" <br/>Angela meditaba en las palabras de la mujer, temía por Glimmer. <br/>-"Podría trabajar con Castaspella hechizos de contención". <br/>-" Tú no estarás en el campo de batalla" - Dijo con autoridad. <br/>-"Puedo ser de mucha utilidad". <br/>-"No" <br/>-"Angela..." <br/>-"Ayer estabas muy débil, no estarás ahí". <br/>-"Puedo ser una pieza clave para vencerlo, conozco sus estrategias". <br/>-"No eres una pieza, eres una persona" <br/>Shadow Weaver la veía fijamente con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión. Angella invadió su espacio. <br/>-"Puedes ayudarnos en nuestra defensa, pero no estarás <br/>allá fuera". <br/>Angela estaba tan cerca que podía escuchar la respiración cortada de la mujer. <br/>-"¿Por qué?" - Susurró, Angela pareció entender la pregunta. <br/>-"Porque eres una persona". <br/>-"No creo que tu reino o las otras princesas piensen lo mismo". <br/>Era una afirmación. <br/>-"¿Y tú? ¿Tú qué piensas " <br/>-"¿Y Micah qué pensaba? ¿ Te contó si volvió a pensar en su antigua maestra como una persona y no como un monstruo?" <br/>La mujer era muy esquiva, por primera vez logró que Angela saliera de la habitación, pero cuando observó que la reina alada se había ido. Sintió mucha tristeza¿Por qué?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. La Máscara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Micah", Shadow Weaver había traído al padre de Glimmer a la conversación y Angela no lo había soportado. Después de todo la Tejedora de Sombras había sido su tutora, de una u otra forma lo había querido, quizá hasta como un hijo.<br/>La Reina también estaba preocupada. Si Hordak descubría que Entrapta se encontraba como prisionera en Bright Moon, la batalla era inevitable. </p><p>... <br/>Después de que la reina se había marchado, Shadow Weaver se había quedado muy pensativa , quería a la reina cerca, pero no podía ¿Qué les esperaba? Todos la odiaban y Angela al final también lo haría. <br/>Se dirigió al jardín para buscar un poco de claridad entre sus plantas y la encontró sentada, esperándola para tomar el té. <br/>-"Pensé que no vendrías, el té se enfría- Dijo mientras procedía a servirle una taza. <br/>" ¿Cómo sabías que vendría? "<br/>-" Te ves conflictuada y creo que la jardinería te calma". <br/>La mujer de cabellos oscuros se sentó, Angela no pudo evitar recorrerla con su mirada de una forma sútil y muy delicada como era su estilo. <br/>-"Si te quitas la máscara podrás disfrutarlo mejor". <br/>La mujer procedió a quitársela, la colocó sobre la mesa. <br/>-"No entiendo como insistes en tomar el té, cuando Hordak probablemente esté aquí en cualquier momento". <br/>-" Necesito pensar tranquilamente y este lugar siempre me ayuda" <br/>-"¿Qué has hecho con la chica?" <br/>-"Están en la prisión" <br/>-"¿En la habitación pastel en la que me mantenías?" <br/>-"Es una prisión" - Dijo furiosa y a la mujer le pareció que molesta la reina se veía hermosa. <br/>-"Si la reina lo dice" - Dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su té y sonría. <br/>"Es la primera vez que la veo sonreír dulcemente, sin juegos ni sarcasmo" - Pensó Angela. <br/>La mujer sintió los ojos de la reina pasearse por su rostro. <br/>-"¿Qué vas a hacer? No puedes mantenerlas encerradas". <br/>-"Lo sé, Scorpia es una princesa, Entrapta también, les ofreceré unirse a la alianza". <br/>-"Entrapta puede serte muy útil a¿pero Scorpia?" <br/>-"No las quiero conmigo por ser útiles, necesitamos unirnos si queremos ganar esta batalla por Etheria, creo que Glimmer siempre ha tenido razón después de todo"- La nostalgia invadió el rostro de la reina, porque sabía que tenía que haber escuchado a su hija antes "su Glimmer" el vivo recuerdo de Micah . Para sorpresa de la hechicera el cursi discurso de Angela la había conmovido y notar la tristeza de la Reina, no la hacía querer otra cosa que abrazarla fuertemente. <br/>-"La lealtad de la chica del cabello viviente está con la tecnología" <br/>-"Se sintió abandonada en la última misión, cuando sepa que no fue así, tal vez cambie de opinión". <br/>-"Si se sintió abandonada, seguramente no lo hará nunca " - Dijo firmemente y por unos instantes Angela observó como aquellos ojos se llenaban de melancolía ¿Shadow Weaver había sido abandonada? ¿Por quién? <br/>Angela tomó su mano y la apretó fuertemente, las manos de la reina eran tan cálidas. <br/>-" Estás muy helada ¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres entrar?" - Aquel par de ojos rosa mostraban preocupación y cariño, Shadow Weaver no pudo evitar observar los labios de la reina , desde hace décadas su corazón no se aceleraba por nadie. <br/>Angela no la interrumpió, el trance de la mujer le permitía estudiar mejor su comportamiento. <br/>-"No tengo frío, después del hechizo de obtención mi temperatura no fue la misma". <br/>Era la primera vez que estaba hablando del suceso que le había cambiado la vida por completo, nunca lo había hecho con nadie más. <br/>Angela guardó silencio, estaba sorprendida de que la hechicera compartiera algo tan personal. Alguna vez Micah le había contado sobre el día en que Light Spinner había sucumbido ante la oscuridad. Esos sucesos habían sido hace mucho tiempo atrás. <br/>Shadow Weaver miró la máscara que posaba sobre la mesa, sus ojos se perdieron en el vacío, recordando la primera vez que se vio en el espejo. Había llorado toda la noche y parte del día siguiente . La máscara no sólo le había permitido esconder sus nuevas inseguridades, también le permitía esconderse de sí misma. Cuando Catra y Adora habían visto sus rostro, la mujer pudo observar el terror en los ojos de ambas pequeñas. Había odiado ese momento, porque le habían recordado el día en que su vida como Light Spinner había terminado, morir sin morir. Desde ese momento fue vista como algo de lo que se debe de huir. Generar una conexión con ellas (Catra y Adora) era un problema, en el fondo sabía que en ellas no podía inspirar otra cosa que no fuera temor. Odiaba ser vista con terror, pero la reina jamás había mostrado miedo, al contrario sus ojos mostraban afecto, preocupación ¿deseo?<br/>-"¿Estás bien?" - Dijo la reina, la hechicera parecía perturbada. <br/>Guardó silencio, esa pregunta no la había escuchado nunca. Todo era tan nuevo ¿Cómo reaccionaban las personas ante tanta amabilidad? <br/>Angela sabía que los recuerdos del hechizo de obtención probablemente habían removido las emociones de la hechicera, porque estaba percibiendo toda esa mezcla de ira y de tristeza. Sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión respecto a Entrapta, pero eso podía esperar 5 minutos más, porque en ese instante sólo quería sacar a la mujer de ese buckle de sentimientos negativos. <br/>Angela se puso de pie sin soltar la mano de la hechicera, la haló gentilmente y la obligó a ponerse de pie. <br/>-"¿Me acompañarías a dar un pequeño paseo? "<br/>Shadow Weaver cogió la máscara y se la puso. Pasear con Angela era una excusa para hacerlo. <br/>Habían dado unos pasos, cuando Shadow Weaver escuchó una risa familiar. <br/>-"No puedo creerlo literalmente viniste a refugiarte en los brazos del enemigo". <br/>-"Catra" - Dijo sorprendida. <br/>-"Estaba segura que habías venido a buscar a Adora, pero no sabía que tan bien habías logrado simpatizar con el enemigo" - La furia se apoderó de la joven -" Dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Sabes lo que me espera? " <br/>Si alguien hubiese podido ver minutos atrás debajo de la máscara, hubiera notado la sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de la hechicera al ver a la joven. <br/>-"La única razón por la que no he sido enviada a la Isla de Las Bestias es porque Hordak sabe que estás aquí y que tienes a Entrapta y a Escorpia ¿Y ahora me vas a decir dónde están?". <br/>Catra adoptó una posición de ataque. <br/>Angela se colocó delante de la mujer, un gesto simple, pero significativo. <br/>-" ¡Catra detente! - Gritó Escorpia, acompañada por Adora, Glimmer Bow y Entrapta. <br/>Catra abrazó a Scorpia<br/>-"Scorpia estás bien" <br/>-"Si, lo estoy" <br/>-"Entrapta ven acá, tenemos un portal que construir"- Ordenó la joven felina en un tono menos amigable. <br/>-"Respecto a eso Catra ¿Crees que sea buena idea construir un portal que tal vez acabe con todos nosotros, incluyéndote a ti?" - Dijo Scorpia un tanto nerviosa, porque si de algo estaba segura es que no quería que el mundo se acabara para nadie y menos para Catra". <br/>-"¿Qué dices?" <br/>-"Escucha las tres podríamos comenzar en un nuevo lugar" - La Escorpiana tenía la esperanza de hacer reaccionar a su amiga. <br/>-"¿Pero qué les has hecho?" - Dijo mirando a Adora llena de rabia. <br/>-"Han elegido el lado correcto" - Dijo <br/>la rubia, mientras Glimmer le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas autosuficientes a Catra, quien en cuestión de segundos había atado cabos, la realización de lo que sucedía la tomó por sorpresa, al parecer hasta la más leal de sus amigas elegía el bando de Adora y no el suyo. <br/>-"¿Qué? Scorpia tú noo" - Dijo para ella misma decepcionada. <br/>-"Tú me has traicionado" - continuó mientras sentía cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. <br/>-"Por supuesto que no, yo nunca te traicionaría sólo no quiero que el mundo se acabe". <br/>-"Adora te odio, vas a pagar por esto". <br/>-"Catra basta" - Interrumpió la hechicera mientras se apartaba de Angela. Conocía los arrebatos de la joven y sabía que en cualquier momento explotaría. <br/>-"No vas a lastimar a nadie"-Continuó la hechicera. <br/>-"No me digas, tienes unos cuantos días en Bright Moon y ya se te olvidó todo lo que has hecho por Hordak". <br/>-"Aléjate de Adora". <br/>La joven se río de la mujer. <br/>-"Shadow Weaver tú ya no me das órdenes". <br/>La mujer la había manipulado para poder escapar, dejándola a su suerte, mientras había corrido con su protegida, Catra estaba llena de rabia y mucho odio, tanto que saltó y de un golpe terminó de quebrar la máscara de la hechicera mientras está caía al suelo. <br/>Una nave se escuchó y la felina trepó ágilmente una cuerda. <br/>Adora sentía cómo su corazón se encogía al observar a su antigua mejor amiga. <br/>Angela corrió en auxilio de la mujer, la máscara estaba hecha pedazos. Un hilo de sangre comenzaba a dibujarse en su frente, todos veían su rostro. <br/>Bow abrazó a Glimmer, Adora sólo colocó las manos cubriendo su boca, Castaspella la miraba con lástima ¿En qué momento había aparecido en escena?<br/>Ya no quedaba rastro de la mujer poderosa que una vez había sido. El odio que Catra albergaba en su corazón era su responsabilidad, había fallado en lo único que no podía fallar. Había moldeado a la joven en su reflejo, la había condenado a probarse así misma ante los demás, en un ciclo interminable de aprobación y búsqueda de afecto. Ella ya había superado esa fase, el afecto se había convertido para la maestra de las sombras en algo ajeno hasta que Angela se había colado en sus pensamientos. La Angela que en ese mismo instante la miraba con preocupación comenzó a parecerle borrosa... La imagen de la reina fue sustituida por la oscuridad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Baja del árbol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-"Entrapta y Scorpia se han unido a la rebelión, nos han traicionado" - Dijo Catra llena de enojo.<br/>Por un instante las facciones de Hordak se suavizaron. Le entristecía que la chica se hubiese marchado "Tus imperfecciones son hermosas". Resonaba en su mente.<br/>-"Capitana haz lo que tienes que hacer o es necesario que te lo explique" - Ordenó mientras desaparecía de la pantalla. <br/>Entrapta lo había traicionado y sin embargo se desquitaba con ella. El mundo le parecía injusto, le pegó a la pared con el puño, aunque después sonrió estaba más que complacida de poder dirigir un ataque a su antojo y vengarse finalmente de Adora. No podía negarlo, le hacía gracia la humillación que le había causado a Shadow Weaver, tantos años escondiendo su rostro para nada, finalmente todos la habían visto como lo que realmente era: un monstruo. Aunque no podía negar que cuando se alejaba del palacio, lo que más deseaba era ver a la mujer despertar de la inconsciencia en que su golpe la había dejado. <br/>....<br/>Lo primero que hizo al abrir sus ojos fue buscar su máscara, luego recordó lo que había pasado. Catra había destruido su escudo, lo único que la protegía de la mirada de otros y de la suya propia. <br/>Era totalmente imperfecta, lo sabía de sobra. No había nacido con dones mágicos, tuvo que trabajar duro y aprender, sus fallidas lecciones le habían hecho acreededora de la cicatriz de sus labios. El golpe había sido tan fuerte que había marcado su rostro. Desde ese momento decidió usar un velo y evitar el espejo. <br/>Después de mucho esfuerzo y tiempo logró ser vista con respeto, pero después del hechizo de Obtención, la mirada horrizada de Micah se había quedado en su memoria, esa misma mirada que había visto en Catra y Adora, y ahora en Glimmer y Bow. <br/>Su máscara guardaba su secreto. Su apariencia era algo privado. Las personas no se exhaltaban al mirarla, su máscara simplemente despertaba curiosidad, lo que había atrás quedaba a la imaginación. <br/>Pero ahora ya no tenía forma de ocultar su rostro, verse expuesta de tal forma le asustaba. <br/>Cerró sus ojos un momento el dolor de cabeza era insoportable. Se dejó arrullar por sus sombras. </p><p>...<br/>En el gran salón la reina pedía explicaciones.<br/>-"Mamá... majestad creemos que Escorpia está de nuestro lado y Entrapta ha recibido una disculpa, la habitación vacía..." <br/>-"Glimmer"-interrumpió Angela. <br/>-"La prisión no es lugar para ellas". <br/>-"Lo sé, por eso antes de este incidente quería liberarlas e invitarlas a unirse a la rebelión". <br/>Scorpia se quedó pensativa, realmente no deseaba ser enemiga de Catra, lo único que quería era que el mundo no se acabara. <br/>-"¿Su majestad cómo está Shadow Weaver?" - Preguntó Adora consternada. <br/>-"Está descansando, el golpe fue muy fuerte" - Interrumpió Castaspella. <br/>-"Yo la puedo ayudar" - Se apresuró Adora. <br/>-"Ya veremos" - Dijo Angela. <br/>-"Hordak seguramente atacará Bright Moon".-Comentó Bow mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, las últimas horas habían sido estresantes. </p><p>-"Catra no nos haría daño" - Dijo Escorpia, Adora la miró con preocupación, ella ya no estaba tan segura, Catra estaba fuera de control. Había atacado a Shadow Weaver. La mujer había sido demasiado dura con ambas, especialmente con Catra. Pero la forma en qué había destruido la máscara de la maestra de las sombras la había impactado tanto que se había quedado inmóvil, lo único que pudo hacer fue llevarse las manos al rostro. No había alcanzado a ver más que los ojos verdes de la mujer. La reina había tapado completamente su visión. <br/>... <br/>Angela abrió la puerta, sus ojos parecían perdidos ni si quiera había reaccionado ante su presencia. <br/>Colocó la bandeja de té en la pequeña mesa. <br/>-"Has despertado ¿Cómo te sientes?" <br/>-"He estado mucho mejor" - Dijo en un tono neutral, más diplomático. <br/>Angela se acercó y colocó una mano en sus mejías, mientras observaba las vendas en la frente de la mujer. La maestra de las sombras cerró sus ojos involuntariamente, las manos de la reina eran tan suaves y reconfortables. Angela pudo percibir cómo la hechicera se relajaba ante ese leve contacto físico. <br/>Abrió los ojos cómo reprendiéndose así misma y Angela pudo notarlo. <br/>-"Está completamente destruida-La Reina sabía que la mujer le hablaba de su máscara"<br/>-"Sí"<br/>-"La usé por más de 20 años". <br/>Su mirada era una mezcla de enojo y tristeza. <br/>Angela colocó sus dedos suavente en su mandíbula obligándola a mirarla. <br/>-"¿Y si ya no la usas más? " - En el rostro de la mujer se dibujaba confusión y desagrado como si lo que proponía Angela era rídiculo. <br/>"No puedo" - Dijo en un hilo de voz. <br/>-"Puedo ordenar que fabriquen otra" - Dijo mientras le sonreía. <br/>-"¿Tú harías eso?" <br/>-"Si es lo que deseas, sí". <br/>Hubo un momento de silencio. <br/>-"Gracias"-La escuchó decir. <br/>-"¿Quieres hablar?" <br/>-"Su majestad ya lo hacemos" <br/>-" Me refiero a lo que pasó". <br/>-" No hay mucho que decir, Catra es una impulsiva, sedienta de reconocimiento y afecto". <br/>-"Cómo tú" - Dijo Angela - La franqueza de la reina hizo que aquellos ojos se abrieran como platos. <br/>-"Sí, pero a mí sólo me interesaba el reconocimiento" - Dijo tranquilamente. <br/>-"¿Y el afecto?" - La hechicera miró fijamente a Angela. <br/>-"Eso es infantil Angela" <br/>-"No has contestado mi pregunta". <br/>-"No, solo estaba interesada en el poder". <br/>-"¿Y ahora"? "- Preguntó la reina con una mirada difícil de descifrar. <br/>-" ¿Ahora qué? "<br/>-" ¿Ahora estás dispuesta a intentar dejar entrar a alguien? "<br/>La hechicera guardó silencio, parecía conflictuada. <br/>-" Para mí ya es demasiado tarde". <br/>Bajó su mirada. <br/>-"¿Y si no lo es?" <br/>La miró fijamente y ella sabía lo que la reina haría, lo pudo ver en sus ojos. <br/>-"No es lo que quiero" - Dijo en tono más neutro que pudo. <br/>-"¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres hacer?" - Preguntó con dulzura y la respuesta la asustó. <br/>-"Morir" - se deslizó de su lengua y cuando quizo detenerse ya lo había dicho en voz alta. En presencia de la reina las palabras se escurrían como mantequilla. <br/>De pronto Angela sintió toda esa tristeza y melancolía. La Máscara hacía un buen trabajo ocultando lo que su propietaria sentía. <br/>-"¿Por qué?" <br/>Se quedó en silencio, todo había fallado, no tenía poder alguno, Catra y Adora la odiaban, todo un reino la odiaba, sus sombras drenaban su energía. <br/>-"Estoy cansada" - Dijo llevándose las manos al rostro. El golpe que Catra le había propinado había sido certero. <br/>-"¿Aún te duele mucho?" - Angela sabía que la hechicera se sentía incomoda. <br/>-"Catra sabe cómo dar un buen golpe". <br/>Angela se acercó y con mucho cariño le acomodó la almohada. <br/>-"Sabes me gusta hablar contigo todos los días" <br/>-"Seguramente su majestad no tiene mucho que hacer en el palacio". <br/>-"Lo digo enserio" - Le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. <br/>La mujer cerró los ojos y no le tomó ni un minuto quedarse dormida. <br/>Angela nunca se fue, después de un momento entró a la habitación. Su corazón se encongía al recordar lo que la hechicera quería. <br/>La miraba dormir mientras pensaba, en esos momentos los susurros de Shadow Weaver llamaron su atención. Al parecer la hechicera estaba soñando. <br/>-"Catra ten cuidado, baja del árbol".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Otra vez al inicio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gracias por tus comentarios... Po sus kudos y views.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No lo podía creer Micah estaba ante sus ojos.<br/>"¿Micah eres tú?" - Preguntó con una voz suave. <br/>-"Cuando pensé que no podías decepcionarme más, tú consigues sorprenderme". <br/>-"No lo entiendo"<br/>-"Creo que sí lo haces Light Spinner"<br/>Micah ya no era un niño, era un hombre de unos 37 años barbado y fuerte, su rostro mostraba mucha seriedad y rechazo.<br/>-"Aléjate de Angela, aléjate de Adora, aléjate de todos".<br/>El hombre alto se desvaneció y ella despertó bañada en sudor. Todo había sido un sueño, pero se sentía tan real, ver a Micah adulto le había estremecido el corazón. El muchacho le recordaba a su vida como Light Spinner e incluso en esos momentos ya se encontraba sola, Norwin había cargado con ella como quien carga con un estorbo. Desde que Mystacor la había acogido de niña siempre había tenido que demostrar constantemente su valía. Nunca era suficiente para los demás ni para ella misma, de ahí nació ese inmenso apetito por el poder. <br/>Era alrededor de media noche, tenía mucha sed y se atrevió a hacer lo que nunca haría sin su máscara puesta. Shadow Weaver fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua.<br/>Al regresar escuchó unos murmullos, Adora hablaba con sus amigos...<br/>Realmente no quería husmear tras las paredes, pero Adora se escuchaba tan mortificada que pudo más su curiosidad. <br/>-"No puedo creer más en ella, estuve a punto de tocar su puerta, pero cuando recordé la forma en que nos ha manipulado. No pude, me di la vuelta. Arruina la felicidad de todos los que toca y nunca la voy a perdonar por eso ". <br/>No había necesidad de escuchar un nombre, sabía que Adora hablaba específicamente de ella. <br/>Decidió regresar a su habitación, sin embargo se desorientó, estaba muy distraída pensando en las palabras de su antigua pupila. Caminaba tan despacio y en silencio que en realidad parecía una sombra. Entre el laberinto que se había tornado el castillo, se encontró con la reina, quien observaba el gigantesco vitral con la figura del rey Micah. Angella parecía triste y pensativa. Por la expresión de la reina se dio cuenta que ella no lo había olvidado. <br/>Se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando silenciosamente hasta poder encontrar su habitación.... Por el camino se topó con Juliet, la robusta guardia palideció al verla en el pasillo... Sí seguramente a la luz de la luna se miraba tenebrosa pensó. <br/>Finalmente la guerrera la terminó guiando a su cuarto. Bebió su vaso con agua lentamente. Reflexionaba sobre sus siguientes pasos. <br/>Deseaba abandonar Bright Moon lo más pronto posible. <br/>Deseaba estar sola. Nuevamente comenzaba a sentirse débil, tenía que darse prisa. No le importaba el portal, no le importaba nada, solo quería estar sola. Estaba harta de los señalamientos si bien sabía que se los había ganado, no se arrepentía de nada ¿o sí? <br/>A la mañana siguiente Angela le llevó el desayuno. Colocó la bandeja en la mesita y se sorprendió cuando no vio a nadie en la cama. Tocó varias veces la puerta del baño, cuando nadie contestó abrió con mucho cuidado, lo primero que observó fue el espejo sobre el lavabo cubierto con una manta, al destaparlo descubrió que estaba roto. Shadow Weaver se había ido. <br/>¿Qué tan lejos podría haber llegado en su estado actual? A la media noche había sentido su presencia mientras observaba el vitral de Micah, pero no había querido alertarla. Le había pedido a Juliet que le ayudara a la mujer a volver a su habitación. <br/>Debió hacerlo ella misma pensó. <br/>Angela se reunió con la guardia real y se dieron la tarea de realizar una búsqueda discreta. Después de todo Shadow Weaver era una mujer libre, tan solo que Angela no deseaba que se fuera. <br/>Sabía que había una mezcla de emociones en la mujer, tristeza, ira, confusión, lo había sentido esa noche . Pero también sabía que estaba muy débil para abandonar Bright Moon, debía de haber previsto el movimiento.<br/>Las horas pasaron y no era vista por ningún lado. No le gustaban los escenarios que pasaban por su mente. Se la imaginaba sola, perdida o en el peor escenario muerta. <br/>.... <br/>Cubierta por una capucha se había dirigido hacia los Bosques Susurrantes. Amaba la naturaleza y deseaba estar sola rodeada de árboles. Angela la confundía, sabía que tener sentimientos por la reina no la llevaría a ningún lado, pero al mismo tiempo resistirse a sus muestras de cariño le estaba costando cada vez más y más. Había caminado 7 horas, entre breaks y su paso lento decidió descansar todavía un poco más. Se quedó dormida. <br/>Abrió los ojos y vio al ser etéreo junto a ella. <br/>-"Te he visto dormir casi 2 horas"-Dijo con un tono de algo que parecía enojo. </p><p>-"¿Tú aquí? ¿Otra vez estoy soñando?" <br/>Angela se sintió intrigada ¿La maestra de las sombras soñaba con ella? <br/>-"Puede ser... lo que quiero saber es por qué huiste".<br/>-"No he huido, solo quiero estar sola" <br/>-"¿Por qué?" <br/>-"Bright Moon no es para mí" <br/>Tenía que ser un sueño ¿ cómo podía saber la reina hacia dónde se dirigía exactamente ? <br/>-"¿Cómo sabes que no es para ti, si ni siquiera le has dado una oportunidad?" <br/>La hechicera acercó su mano a la de la reina y la apretó, se dio cuenta que era real, cuando quizo alejarse la reina la sujetó suavemente. </p><p>"¿Y si me dices realmente qué es lo que está pasando por tu mente? ". <br/>Se planteó hacerlo, pero vocalizarlo era admitirlo. Angela pudo notar cómo la mujer se quedaba pensativa. Después de unos momentos contestó. <br/>-"Su majestad se hace tarde, su reino la espera". <br/>-"No me puedo ir sin ti" </p><p>-"Angela quiero estar sola". <br/>-"No" <br/>-"No voy a regresar a Bright Moon" <br/>Angela observó la determinación de la mujer en sus ojos. Esta vez no iba a cambiar opinión, entonces decidió usar el último de sus recursos. <br/>-"Bien, entonces quedas detenida por todos los daños hacia mi reino... Juliet.." <br/>Las guardias salieron de entre los arbustos y tomaron a la mujer, mientras la reina alzaba el vuelo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Esperanza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regresó nuevamente a la habitación que había sido "su prisión". A diferencia de la otra vez, un sillón había sido acomodado con un par de mantas, una almohada y libros. <br/>Estaba furiosa no sabía cómo Angela fue capaz de encerrarla nuevamente, cuando se suponía que era una aliada. <br/>A manera de capricho no utilizó el sillón. Se acostó en el piso hasta que el cansancio la venció. <br/>...<br/>Angela se paseaba de un lado a otro. No se sentía bien con lo que había hecho, pero sabía que no tenía opción. Era la única forma de "a su manera" proteger a la hechicera. Apenas una noche atrás la mujer le confesó  su deseo de morir. <br/>Sabía que la había lastimado, lo había visto en su mirada. Aquellos ojos heridos y furiosos. <br/>-"¿Estás muy pensativa? Escuché que encerraste nuevamente a Shadow Weaver ¿Por qué lo has hecho Angela? " - Preguntó Castaspella, la Head of Socceress de Mystacor tenía un semblante más serio del habitual. <br/>-" Intentó dejar Bright Moon y yo la detuve de la única forma que podía  "- Dijo con remordimiento, mientras suspiraba. <br/>-"La estás restringiendo contra su voluntad y eso no es correcto". <br/>-"Tú no entiendes, estoy salvando su vida ¿Cómo lo entenderías?" <br/>-"¿No entiendo qué?" <br/>-"Si se va, ella... "<br/>Angela se alejó del gran salón sin terminar la oración, dejando a Castaspella más confundida. <br/>.... <br/>Adora  entró a la habitación que era utilizada como prisión con ayuda de Glimmer. <br/>-"¿Shadow Weaver?" - La llamó varias veces hasta que la mujer despertó. <br/>-"¿Adora?" - Dijo mientras se escondía detrás de sus largos cabellos oscuros y se colocaba la capucha rápidamente de tal forma que cubriera su rostro. Se puso de pie para recibirla. Y en seguida aquella pose de derrota, pasó a una posición erguida. Parecía más alta y había cruzado sus brazos de forma elegante. <br/>"¿Qué hiciste esta vez?" -  Preguntó la joven. <br/>-"Adora ¿De qué estás hablando? " - Por un momento olvidó la dudosa barrera mágica y levantó su brazo derecho para acariciar la mejía de la rubia a quien aunque no lo admitiera quería como una hija. <br/>-" La Reina te ha encerrado nuevamente ¿Dime qué hiciste?" <br/>Claro si Angela la había encerrado tenía que ser su culpa. <br/>-"No he hecho nada" - Dijo en un tono neutro, cruzando nuevamente sus brazos al ver como la joven retrocedía  como rechazo ante su posible caricia. <br/>-"Por una vez no me mientas Shadow Weaver". <br/>-"Estoy diciendo la verdad " - nuevamente su tono carecía de emoción alguna. A la ex capitana de la horda se le hacía más difícil creerle. <br/>En ese instante las puertas se abrieron era la reina con una charola. <br/>-"Adora, Glimmer!! ¿Qué hacen aquí?" - Dijo molesta, pero por primera vez Adora hacía una rabieta y la ignoró totalmente. <br/>-"No sé lo que hiciste, pero ya no cuentes conmigo, lamento tanto haber crecido a tu lado" - Dijo Adora mientras le dedicaba una mirada recriminatoria y salía hecha una furia junto a Glimmer, quien antes de marcharse  observó a la reina con preocupación. <br/>-"Por favor no te tardes" - Le dijo mientras continuaba su camino haciendo  contacto visual con Shadow Weaver, quién sintió el desprecio de la princesa de Bright Moon. Cuando Micah tenía la edad de su hija, no hacía otra cosa que admirarla y pedirle que le enseñara a conjurar algo más que ilusiones. Pero ahora ella estaba muy lejos de ser esa mujer. Angela no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. </p><p>Después de contemplar la figura de Adora alejarse, Shadow Weaver se dirigió a la reina. <br/>-"¿Ya estarás contenta ?" - Le dijo con una voz similar a la que usaba en sus primeros días en Bright Moon, fría e impersonal. <br/>-"No fue mi intención, yo solo quiero ayudarte" - Contestó con voz firme, aunque por dentro se sentía tan culpable. La hechicera estaba triste y molesta. Había algo distinto en sus emociones, una oscuridad burbujeante y la reina podía sentirlo. Su rostro estaba cubierto, pero pudo observar cómo sus dedos sangraban ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Se había hecho daño ella misma? <br/>-"Angela vete" - Le ordenó la maestra de las sombras, con un tono imponente. <br/>La Reina la examinaba cuidadosamente de pies a cabeza intentando descifrar lo que ocurría. <br/>-"¿Por qué debería de irme?" - Preguntó Angela autoritariamente. <br/>Silencio... La Reina pudo observar cómo las sombras de los corredores se colaban a través de "la barrera mágica". Angela no sabía si la mujer las había invocado o más bien los entes  estaban acechando a la hechicera. <br/>La bandeja que tenía en las manos salió disparada, la cristalería chocó contra la pared, haciéndose pedazos, tomando a Angela por sorpresa. <br/>-"Así que tienes magia" - Dijo la reina de forma serena, aunque su corazón corría a mil por hora.<br/>-"Digamos que es posible. Ahora vete". <br/>-"¿Por qué debería de irme de mi propio palacio?" <br/>-"Siempre tan testaruda" <br/>-"Shadow Weaver ¿Cómo es que tienes magia?" - Preguntó con mucha curiosidad. <br/>La mujer guardó silencio, mientras Angela pensaba en una posible respuesta. Los Bosques Susurrantes estaban llenos de energía, de alguna forma mientras estuvieron en el lugar, ambas se habían conectado nuevamente lo que  había permitido  que la hechicera se recargara. Ahora la pregunta era  ¿Cómo eso había sucedido? ¿Cuánta magia tenía la hechicera ? <br/>La Tejedora de Sombras aún no entendía cómo, pero ahora estaba segura que la reina era capaz de darle  acceso a la magia de Etérea en momentos específicos, pero ¿Cuáles? <br/>-" Light Spinner" - Angela no tenía idea de donde había salido eso. <br/>-"Nunca vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre" - ¿Cómo era posible que la reina se atreviera a llamarla así? Aún después de tantos años Light Spinner era un pasado doloroso de recordar. <br/>Después de estas palabras la reina fue lanzaba por los aires estrellándose fuertemente contra el piso.<br/>Así cómo había perdido el control cuando Hordak la despojó del Black Garnet para entregárselo  a Entrapta. Así lo estaba perdiendo en ese preciso momento. La oscuridad se movía en su interior y se alimentaba de ella. Deseaba  darle una lección a la reina, para que en realidad supiera con quien estaba tratando. Desde su llegada se había sentido subestimada por ella, pero también se había sentido cuidada y ¿querida?</p><p>Odiaba no poder odiarla, no poder utilizar  los sentimientos de Angela a su antojo para manipularla y tomar el control de Bright Moon, aunque también la admiraba profundamente. La reina era una oponente astuta, capaz de ver a través de sus intenciones . La miró levantarse adolorida, no quería dañarla, pero si quería desquitarse. <br/>Salió de la barrera mágica y se dio cuenta que sólo era una ilusión(cosa que ya había intuido). Por su puesto, Angela seguía jugando con su mente. La Reina se puso de pie, pudo sentir la furia de la mujer. <br/>Con ayuda de las sombras se abalanzó contra ella, tomándola por el cuello. Luego la acorraló con su oscuridad, su rostro estaba a unos breves centímetros de la reina, pudo observar aquellos ojos rosa con claridad, un color tan vibrante como el de las flores. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se alejó bruscamente. </p><p>Angela se mantenía serena, mirando a la mujer conflictuada que flotaba entre las sombras en la esquina de la habitación. <br/>La Reina observó cómo la mujer tomaba su mano izquierda con la mano  derecha y se obligaba a dibujar un círculo(su escape). Para que el hechizo  funcionara el trazo tenía que ser casi perfecto y la soberana de Bright Moon lo sabía. <br/>Cuando Shadow Weaver se dio cuenta Angela ya estaba sobre ella, sujetándola  por los brazos, impidiéndole escapar. Pero la hechicera no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la reina la doblegara de nuevo. <br/>Volvió a lanzar a Angela por los aires, pero esta vez la reina logró detenerse, el impacto era mucho menos fuerte que el anterior. Lo cual significaba que la hechicera se estaba quedando sin energías. <br/>-"Deja de usar tus poderes, vas a lastimarte".<br/>¿Cómo osaba la estúpida Reina pastel en instruirla en cómo debía usar o no  su magia?<br/>-"Su majestad no está en posición de dar órdenes " <br/>-"Puedo hacerlo" <br/>-"Tú no tienes poder sobre mí" <br/>-"Si eso quieres creer" - Dijo la reina de forma socarrona, pero en realidad sólo quería desconcentrar a la hechicera, para poder tomar ventaja y acabar con el enfrentamiento. <br/>-"Es bueno saber que en mi breve estadía has aprendido algo de mí, Angela" - Dijo sarcásticamente al adivinar la estrategia de la reina. <br/>-"Y tú sin embargo no has aprendido nada, podría enseñarte a cortejar apropiadamente " -Dijo la reina, sabiendo lo aprenhensiva que la mujer era respecto a ciertos temas. Los colores se le fueron al rostro y agradeció que Angela no pudiera verla. <br/>Guardó silencio y se limitó a lanzar oscuras bolas de energía. A la reina le pareció que sus movimientos eran delicados y elegantes a diferencia de los de su esposo. Micah probablemente era un mago natural, pero Shadow Weaver destilada expertise y maestría. Se reprendió en el momento y se dedicó a esquivar sus ataques. <br/>-"Deja de usar tu magia, es peligroso, te estás extra limitando" - Dijo la reina con mucha preocupación , pero la mujer ignoraba sus advertencias. <br/>La energía era cada vez más débil y Angela podía sentirlo. <br/>Poco a poco la reina se acercaba con paso firme. <br/>Si iba a hacer uso de toda su fuerza ese era el momento, pensó la hechicera. Aunque hubiera tenido la magia suficiente, no quería lastimar a la reina. Ahora ya había confirmado su sospecha de cómo Angela la había salvado, sirviendo de conexión entre ella y la energía de la piedra lunar. Pero Shadow Weaver se conocía y sabía que tarde o temprano iba a necesitar más y la reina estaría en peligro. Debía marcharse. <br/>-"No te atrevas, sé lo que intentas" - <br/>Angela no lo vio venir, pero cuando quizo acercarse nuevamente a la hechicera, esta la esquivo, provocando que se cayera ¿Quién lo diría? La mujer estaba llena de sorpresas. <br/>La Reina pensó que era lógico que después de ver por décadas los entrenamientos de los cadetes y al ser la segunda al frente de la horda la mujer tuviera ciertas habilidades de combate. <br/>En el movimiento la capucha roja había bajado hasta sus hombros y ahora Angela podía ver nuevamente aquellos ojos verdes. <br/>La mujer lucía muy exhausta, a punto de colapsar, había sudor en su frente producto del sobreesfuerzo, pero sin embargo seguía a la ofensiva, dispuesta a continuar la batalla. Angela pensó en llevar a su contrincante al plano físico, sabía que  la Tejedora de Sombras  se estaba extra limitando en el uso de sus poderes, lo cual era muy peligroso . La Reina estaba furiosa por el repentino ataque de la mujer, pero de alguna forma sabía que ella lo había provocado. <br/>Se puso de pie y comenzó el forzejeo. El cual duró poco. Aunque la maestra de las sombras intentaba igualar sus fuerzas, Angela sentía cómo sus movimientos eran cada vez más lentos. <br/>La tomó por los brazos y con tono firme le dijo:<br/>-"¿Podríamos terminar esto?" <br/>La hechicera guardó silencio, pero su frustración era latente, Angela podía sentirlo. <br/>Pasaron mucho tiempo en esa posición, ambas en el piso, Angela sujetándola para que dejara de forzejar. <br/>Shadow Weaver luchaba por quitarse a la reina de encima, pero cuando más lo intentaba, Angela la sujetaba con más fuerza, pero sin lastimarla. Algo que solo la reina era capaz de hacer. <br/>-"¿Podrías intentar calmarte? "-Preguntó la soberana con firmeza. <br/>Shadow Weaver se dio por vencida, se sentía drenada, su arrebato le costaría caro, su cuerpo iba a resentirlo. <br/>Poco a poco la hechicera dejó de pelear, la reina sintió cómo los músculos tensos de la maestra de las sombras se relajaban. La mujer inclinó su cabeza en su regazo. <br/>-"¿Shadow Weaver?" - Dijo con preocupación. <br/>La Reina  estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando la   Tejedora  de sombras dejó de moverse, Angela temió lo peor, pero cuando escuchó a la hechicera murmurar:"Adora, quiere un corcel ". Se dio cuenta que simplemente se  había quedado dormida. <br/>La mujer estaba exhausta y Angela también. Poco a poco la reina se deslizó en el piso, sin dejar de sujetar a la hechicera. Se quedó dormida con la esperanza que al despertar todo fuera mejor... Pero Catra se acercaba.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Valiente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la hechicera quien dormía profundamente a su lado. La herida de su frente se había abierto, de ahí provenía la sangre en sus dedos. <br/>Repentinamente todos entraron al salón. <br/>-"¿Angella estás bien?" - Dijo Castaspella asustada. <br/>-"Mamá Shadow Weaver te atacó". <br/>-"Glimmer esto no es lo que parece" - Le dijo la reina tratando de calmarla. <br/>-"No se debe de confiar en ella" - Dijo Adora molesta mientras miraba a la mujer con rencor. <br/>Todos comenzaron a hablar y sacar sus conjeturas, la reina no pudo más. <br/>-"Basta, dije basta" - El tono fue tan agudo que todos se callaron de golpe. <br/>La Reina prosiguió: "La encerré porque temo lo que pueda pasarle. Shadow Weaver intentó marcharse y está fue la única forma de detenerla. Ella estaba molesta y se ha causado más daño del que pudo causarme". <br/>-"¿Tú la encerraste?" - Dijo Glimmer como si no pudiera creerlo. <br/>-"Ella está herida ¿Está inconsciente? " - Adora se había percatado de la sangre en su frente. <br/>-"La herida se abrió antes del enfrentamiento, abusó de su magia, está agotada".<br/>-"¿Shadow Weaver tiene magia?" - Preguntó Castaspella muy asustada. <br/>." Sí, prometo que te lo explicaré después". <br/>-"Ella es peligrosa, tenemos que hacer algo ahora" - Afirmó Adora. <br/>-"Lo que ahora necesito es que todos salgan. Ella aún no ha decidido mostrarles su rostro" - Todos miraban a la reina fijamente, pero nadie se marchaba, dijo:"Por favor salgan". <br/>No hubo respuesta. <br/>-"Dije fuera"-Ordenó fuertemente. <br/>Todos salieron. Angella parecía muy exaltada. <br/>Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a solas con la mujer, intentó despertar a la hechicera. <br/>-"Shadow Weaver despierta"- Le dijo mientras ponía una mano en sus mejías. Definitivamente estaba molesta con la maestra de las sombras, pero también había sentido sus emociones. De alguna forma Angella sabía que la mujer se sentía rechazada. No querida por toda la rebelión y principalmente por Catra y Adora. Y aunque la mujer clamara que no le importaba, todo ese rechazo se colaba lentamente entre los muros que había construido. <br/>Comenzó a moverse, poco a poco, gimiendo cómo un pequeño animal herido, aquellos ojos se abrieron. A la reina le parecían impresionantes. <br/>La hechicera despertó desorientada. <br/>"¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó en un susurro, pero después de encontrarse con la mirada de Angella, recordó todo. La Reina la había encerrado, la había vencido. <br/>Pensó en tratar de escapar nuevamente, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía fuerzas  para eso, además su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado, sus sombras estaban devorando su energía, trató de enfocar mejor a la reina, su mirada se tornaba borrosa, en el fondo solo quería conocer el veredicto de la soberana de Bright Moon ante sus actos, pero ¿Por qué se sometía a su juicio tan fácilmente? Cuando era Angella quién la había encerrado en primer lugar. <br/>-"Te has hecho bastante daño el día de hoy" - La Reina estaba muy seria,  y aunque no podía verlos bien, la hechicera sentía esos ojos severos sobre ella. <br/>Shadow Weaver apartó su mirada no estaba dispuesta a seguir su juego. <br/>-"¿No tienes modales? Te estoy hablando"- Dijo Angella mientras seguía inspeccionando a la mujer, necesitaba saber si estaba herida. <br/>-"Si su majestad no me hubiera hecho prisionera sin razón alguna, nada de esto hubiese pasado"-El tono débil de la hechicera no pasó desapercibido. <br/>-"Solo intentaba protegerte" - Dijo la reina como para ella misma. <br/>-"Soy una mujer grande Angella, puedo cuidarme". <br/>-"Pues no has hecho tan buen trabajo". <br/>-"¿Qué?" <br/>-"Lo que escuchaste" - Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le daba la mano para levantarse. <br/>-"¿Voy a volver a mi prisión?"-Preguntó cómo si estuvieran hablando de un tercero...hasta con sarcasmo, pero la reina podía notar cómo aquellos ojos se estaban volviendo rojos. La mujer estaba muy pálida, parecía drenada y es que haber usado magia seguramente la había agotado, pensó la soberana. <br/>Angella no contestó, la hechicera rechazó su mano. <br/>-"Bien levántate tú misma" <br/>Dijo mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta. Al mirar hacia atrás observó qué la mujer no se había movido de lugar. Shadow Weaver se sentía frustrada, powerless, en ese preciso momento sabía que por sí misma no podría salir de esa odiosa habitación. Ni si quiera intentaría ponerse de pie, su cuerpo temblaba clamando descanso. Maldita Angella pensó. La Reina sabía lo que sucedía  y al  poner atención notó que tenía razón,  la mujer estaba muy débil . Regresó enseguida. La hechicera no entendía por qué la reina se acercaba nuevamente. Cuando ésta la levantó en brazos se opuso rotundamente. <br/>-"Bájame inmediatamente! " <br/>Angella la ignoró. <br/>-"Te dije que me bajes! "<br/>-"Soy la reina" <br/>-"Yo" <br/>-"Tú solo eres una mujer enferma" - Se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus palabras, pero estaba molesta con la hechicera porque la mujer se estaba rindiendo. Cada acción se lo demostraba. <br/>La hechicera se quedó callada, el comentario de Angella la había lastimado. Una lagrima había escapado, se esforzó mucho por contenerse, pero al final no pudo, con unas solas palabras Angella destruyó años de maestría. De repente sus sombras nublaron su mente. <br/>Ver a Shadow Weaver perder la compostura era algo nuevo para Angella. Su voz parecía a punto de quebrarse, su frustración era muy grande. La Reina podía sentirla, la hechicera estaba muy triste <br/>Angella  salió al pasillo y Juliet se sorprendió al verla. Ya había notado la actitud de Angella hacia la mujer, pero ahora la entendía mejor. <br/>La Reina siguió caminando, tardó poco en darse cuenta que la Tejedora de Sombras se había quedado de nuevo dormida o probablemente se había desmayado. <br/>Le parecía que la hechicera no pesaba mucho. La Reina usó uno de los pasadizos secretos para llegar a la recamara de la maestra de las sombras, sabía que a la mujer no le gustaría que los otros vieran su rostro. <br/>.... <br/>Despertó horas después. Su frente nuevamente estaba vendada. <br/>Intentó moverse y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. Angella estaba ahí y al parecer se había quedado dormida. La Reina guardaba una prudente distancia. Shadow Weaver miraba detenidamente su rostro. Estaba furiosa con Angella, en ese momento la quería lejos ¿pero también la quería muy cerca?Angella le parecía detestable, testaruda, ridículamente noble, hermosa, pero como la reina lo había dicho ella solo era una mujer enferma. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que ni  quiera había notado que la respiración de la reina había cambiado. <br/>-" ¿No te enseñaron que no es correcto mirar por tanto tiempo a una persona?" <br/>Los colores se le fueron al rostro y Angella abrió los ojos para verla. Por un momento olvidó su enojo. <br/>-"Tampoco es de buenos modales invadir el espacio personal su majestad "-Dijo la hechicera mirando fijamente a la reina, con ojos indescifrables...había cierta melancolía. <br/>-"Ni encerrar a la personas en contra de su voluntad" - Se sintió como una hipócrita, Ella lo había hecho muchas veces en la horda como segunda al mando, pero ¿Desde cuándo le importaba ser honesta? Lo recordó desde que había comenzando a enamorarse de la reina¿Amaba a la reina? No, eso no podía ser, esa clase de emociones  no eran parte de Shadow Weaver. Necesitaba apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. <br/>Angella lo pensó mejor, prácticamente estaba durmiendo en la cama de la mujer, se había Extra limitado, lo cierto es que había decidido cuidar a la hechicera ella misma, después de referirse a ella como una mujer enferma, Angella no estaba tranquila y en el proceso se había quedado dormida. <br/>-"Eres una imprudente" - Soltó Angella. <br/>-"La imprudente eres tú por mantenerme aquí" <br/>Hubo un silencio, la tensión se sentía en el aire. <br/>-"Pudiste lastimarte gravemente" <br/>-"Conozco más de magia que tú" <br/>-"No me lo parece" <br/>Ahí estaba otra vez la reina subestimándola. <br/>-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sólo  soy una mujer enferma? Exijo abandonar Bright Moon de inmediato" <br/>-"No" <br/>-"Tú no" <br/>-"Sí puedo, soy la reina" <br/>La frustración era visible en el agotado rostro de la hechicera. <br/>-"Esa es mi última palabra" <br/>La reina intentó levantarse, pero en ese momento dio un pequeño grito. Su brazo dolía mucho. Era extraño que su malestar se manifestará horas después de haberse enfrentado con la hechicera que la sacaba de sus casillas.<br/>La hechicera observó a la reina y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, después de todo la reina no la había atacado, sólo se había defendido. Ella no rogaba, no suplicaba ni buscaba a las personas, pero con Angella... <br/>Antes que la reina se levantara, la mujer la detuvo. <br/>"Su majestad está lastimada... Yo puedo ayudar". <br/>Angella la miró fijamente, aquellos ojos se habían suavizado un poco y mostraban preocupación. <br/>La expresión de la reina delataba el dolor que sentía. <br/>-"Puedo preparar una poción para que te sientas mejor". <br/>"No puedes andar y lo sabes".-Dijo fríamente, aún molesta por el enfrentamiento. <br/>-"Todo lo que necesito está en el jardín, tus guardias podrían traer las plantas, no llevará mucho tiempo, sé sensata por una vez". <br/>-"¿Tú me hablas de sensatez a mí?" <br/>-"Me encerraste en contra de mi voluntad, no te hagas la ofendida" <br/>-"Y tú encerraste a mi hija en contra de su voluntad ¿Lo olvidas? Intentaste extraer su magia" <br/>La hechicera se calló de golpe, dándose cuenta que a  ella y Angella las separaban muchas cosas. Reflexionaba sus palabras. La Reina aún resentía lo de Glimmer, pero cómo no iba a hacerlo, era su madre. Ella también había resentido la primera vez que el entrenador de los cadetes golpeó a Catra. Pero la felina no era su hija y ese solo había sido un entrenamiento, nada planeado. <br/>¿Angella la odiaba? No sólo la consideraba como una mujer inferior, también la odiaba. <br/>"Me disculpo por los daños que pude causarle a Glimmer"-Dijo mientras bajaba su rostro. La Reina observó aquellos ojos, había algo distinto en ellos. <br/>Hubo un momento de silencio y Angella pudo sentir cómo la mujer experimentaba ¿Remordimiento? <br/>Angella llamó a Juliet quien hizo todo lo que la hechicera ordenó. <br/>La mujer hacía que fabricar pociones pareciera fácil. Cuando estuvo lista obligó a Angella a beberla. <br/>-"¿Me quieres envenenar?" - Dijo con un tono que mostraba que aún estaba disgustada con la hechicera. El sabor del brebaje le parecía amargo. <br/>-"Solo quiero ayudarte"-Dijo seriamente. La mujer parecía herida ¿Derrotada? <br/>-"Lo siento, el sabor no es tan ¿Dulce?"<br/>-"Lo que importa es lo que hace". A la reina le pareció que la hechicera lucía afectada por el tema de Glimmer. Había cierta melancolía en su rostro. Ya no estaba a la defensiva pero se veía exhausta. <br/>-"Tienes que descansar" - Expresó Angella, aunque quisiera ser fría su corazón se encogía cuando recordaba que la Tejedora de Sombras quería morir ¿Qué clase de soledad sentía? ¿Qué era lo que la empujaba a tener ese deseo? Lentamente la soberana puso sus dedos en su rostro, obligándola suavemente  a mirarla. <br/>La hechicera retiró la mano de la reina. <br/>-"No ... Gracias a ti Adora piensa... " - La mujer se detuvo, se suponía que la ex capitana de la horda era irrevelante para ella. <br/>-"Adora..." -la reina se autocorrigió - "Todos saben que yo te encerré solo para detenerte". <br/>Los ojos de la hechicera se abrieron como platos. <br/>-"¿Tú les dijiste?" - Dijo muy sorprendida. <br/>-"Si" - Suspiró- "Sé que me equivoqué, pero eso no significa que no esté molesta contigo, has sido imprudente". <br/>-"Creo que su majestad ya habrá notado que soy una mujer adulta". <br/>-"No lo pareces". <br/>-"Los comentarios de su majestad no vienen al caso" <br/>-"Te siento" <br/>-"¿Qué dices?" - Dijo la hechicera sin entender. <br/>-"Tus emociones las he sentido desde que llegaste a Bright Moon" <br/>-"¿Tú puedes sentirme? " - Susurró. <br/>-"Sí, aún no sé cómo. Te sentí el día que me encontraste mirando el vitral de Micah y también te sentí en los Bosque Susurrantes". <br/>Se suponía que Angella no la había notado esa noche y al verla tan triste por su esposo,  había experimentado mucha tristeza y desilusión. <br/>Los colores se le fueron al rostro, bajó su mirada. Eso no podía estar pasando ¿Angella era capaz de escudriñar entre sus emociones? <br/>Quería gritarle, preguntarle por qué no se lo había dicho antes, tenía derecho a saber si alguien invadía la privacidad de sus emociones, pero eso sería admitir que la conexión entre ella y la reina era más profunda de lo que imaginaba. <br/>-"Sé cómo te sientes respecto a los otros". <br/>-"Su majestad ya debería de saber que  no me intereso por nadie más que por mí misma". <br/>-"Eso pensé al principio, pero sé... siento cómo te interesas por Catra, por Adora y... también sé cómo te interesas por mí".<br/>Estaba a punto de decirle que ambas chicas simplemente eran recursos de la horda, pero la última frase la sorprendió. Por supuesto que Angella lo sabía, porque aunque luchaba por odiarla y alejarla, terminaba haciendo todo lo contrario. </p><p>Aquellos ojos mostraban temor, sus mejías estaban completamente rojas. <br/>Angella dijo su siguiente frase con mucho cuidado. <br/>-"Sé que te asusta admitirlo". <br/>-"Tú no sabes nada" - Le dijo la mujer a la defensiva, había algo en su mirada, parecía herida, aterrorizada. <br/>-"Sé cómo te sientes. Sé que ya te rendiste y lo que eso implica y sabes a lo que me refiero" - Le dijo mientras tomaba su mano. <br/>Angella era capaz de sentir todo su miedo, enojo y tristeza. Una melancolía sepultada desde hace muchos años quizás, sentimientos ignorados para mantener la imagen de la Tejedora de Sombras. <br/>-"Es por eso que no puedo dejarte ir, no así, es por eso que te encerré" <br/>-"No te corcierne, no es tu asunto"- Le dijo con voz herida. <br/>-"Sí lo es" - La Reina dudó un momento, pero se dio valor y siguió hablando-"Porque tú me importas mucho y eso también ya lo sabes". <br/>La Reina la miró con mucha ternura y<br/>la hechicera bajó su rostro, todo era tan irreal ¿Cómo Angella podía quererla?Nunca nadie lo había hecho, ni si quiera sus padres, ni si quiera Norwin, Catra o Adora. Además Angella había sido la esposa de Micah su querido alumno. Seguramente él le habló sobre sus métodos de manipulación, aunque si era sincera consigo misma había querido mucho a su protegido y se  arrepintió todos los días por haberlo expuesto  al hechizo de Obtención. Las palabras de la reina  tenían que ser un truco, pero si lo pensaba bien la reina la había protegido como nadie. <br/>-"Dejame ir" - Susurró la hechicera. <br/>Angella tomó su rostro entre sus manos. <br/>-"No... Por favor... Quédate conmigo... Al menos hasta que te recuperes completamente"-La petición de la reina la sorprendió. <br/>-"Angella ...  Yo estoy muy cansada" <br/>Dijo derrotada, mostrándole a Angella su lado más vulnerable. La hechicera parecía muy decaída. <br/>-"Entonces descansa conmigo todo el tiempo que sea necesario, descubre nuevas cosas".<br/>"¿Nuevas cosas? ¿Cómo qué? " - Preguntó mientras levantaba la miraba, intrigada. Angella pudo notar un  pequeño diminuto brillo en sus ojos ¿ Una chispa de esperanza quizás? <br/>-" Cómo qué se siente permitirte querer y permitir que otros te quieran "- Después de estas palabras Angella la abrazó tiernamente. Shadow Weaver no opuso resistencia, sólo se dedicó a sentir la calidez que emanaba de la reina, descansando su rostro en su regazo. Pasaron así durante mucho tiempo. <br/>Poco a poco el sueño venció a la reina y a la hechicera. <br/>Adora quién se sentía culpable tocó varias veces a la habitación, al notar que nadie contestaba abrió la puerta, se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse  a la hechicera tan serena, junto a la reina. Ambas dormían profundamente. Adora observó la mesa donde fabricó la poción. Sabía que Shadow Weaver seguramente  la había preparado para Angella. Después de todo quizás su antigua mentora sí era capaz de querer a alguien más que así misma. La hechicera por su parte estaba consciente de sus sentimientos, solo necesitaba ser valiente. <br/>"¿Adora has visto a mi madre?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Abrazo Felino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al ver la cara enrojecida de Adora, Glimmer supo la respuesta. <br/>-"Mi madre está ahí adentro¿no es así?" <br/>-"Uhm definamos estar" <br/>Glimmer se tele transportó encontrando a Angella profundamente dormida al lado de la hechicera. Su madre sostenía la mano de la mujer, quien también dormía. <br/>Desde hace muchos años Glimmer no veía a su madre tan serena, tan llena de paz. <br/>Cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de un matrimonio. <br/>La princesa regresó al lado de Adora, estaba molesta. <br/>-"¿Glimmer estás bien?" <br/>-"Se decepcionará cuando sepa que la reina ronca" - Dijo la adolescente mientras seguía su camino acompañada de Adora. <br/>La Reina despertó, notó que tenía a la hechicera tomada de la mano y también se percató que la hechicera correspondía su agarre ¿Después de lo hablado tal vez esta era una nueva faceta para las dos? <br/>Sabía que las cosas serían complicadas entre ellas, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. <br/>.... <br/>Angella salió de la habitación, Castaspella la esperaba. <br/>-"¿Me puedes decir qué es esto?" - Preguntó la reina con autoridad, al sentirse vigilada. <br/>-"Necesito saber si conectaste a Shadow Weaver nuevamente a la piedra lunar" <br/>-"No lo hice" <br/>-"¿Y cómo es que tenía magia?" <br/>-"Aún no entiendo cómo sucede, pero al parecer yo puedo ayudarle a conectar con la magia de Etheria" <br/>-"Pero ¿Cómo lo haces?" <br/>-" No lo sé, solo pasa"<br/>-"Las conexiones mágicas no pasan así por así. Recuerda que sus espíritus son parásitos que se alimentan de ella y podrían alimentarse de ti también". <br/>-"Castaspella ¿Qué es exactamente lo que el hechizo de Obtención le hizo?" <br/>-"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?" - Dijo notando  a la reina demasiado curiosa. <br/>-"¿Cómo la cambió?" <br/>-" Si el hechizo hubiese funcionado, Shadow Weaver habría sido capaz de manejar magia ilimitada, mucho más que las princesas, que tú o incluso que la misma Adora. En su lugar es capaz de manejar grandes cantidades  de magia, que consume rápidamente, sus sombras la devoran y cuando no hay más, toman la energía de la mujer. Con el black garnet ella funcionaba como una batería, pero ahora ya no tiene nada, la debilidad y el cansancio serán algo constante en su vida. Angella la poca luz que le queda se irá apagando. Y por lo que he notado, ella misma quiere que eso suceda. Lo sé Angella, en los últimos días la he visto dejarse morir. <br/>-"¿Adora ya lo habrá notado?" <br/>-"Es una adolescente, está más enfocada en su propio enojo en contra de la mujer que le ha servido de figura materna". <br/>-"¿Light Spinner era muy diferente a Shadow Weaver?" <br/>Castaspella no entendía ¿De dónde venía tanta curiosidad? Ah sí, el amor. <br/>-"No, no lo sé bien, pero cómo Light Spinner ya era una mujer bastante dura, solo enseñaba a los mejores, los demás éramos una pérdida de tiempo para ella" - Dijo con cierto resentimiento - "Ella no nació talentosa cómo mi hermano Micah, alejarse de nosotros los no especiales, creo que era una forma de olvidar lo débil que era al inicio" - Siguió agregando Castaspella. <br/>-"¿Ella te rechazaba?" <br/>-"Quizás no en ese momento, pero ahora  no reconoce mi autoridad como la Head of Socceress de Mystacor, tú misma la has visto mofarse de mí" <br/>¿Castaspella resentía el rechazo de Shadow Weaver? Angella aún no lo tenía claro ¿Por qué para Casta era tan importante la aprobación de la mujer? <br/>-"Y Norwin  era muy estricto con ella" <br/>-"¿Estricto?" <br/>-"No lo sé bien, parece que la cicatriz en sus labios se la hizo en uno de sus entrenamientos, ella se esforzaba mucho por su aprobación. Pero eso no justifica todo el daño que nos ha causado! Ella no es una víctima Angella!" <br/>-"No, es una persona"<br/>... <br/>Quiere despertar, pero no puede siente cómo sus sombras la arrastran, necesita energía, se encuentra tan exhausta. <br/>Siente unos brazos a su alrededor. Sabe que es imposible que se trate de Angella. La Reina es mucho más alta y está persona es pequeña, sus uñas son afiladas... Catra...<br/>La joven felina ha abrazado a su ex comandante, la madre que no pidió, ni quiso tener, entró a la habitación con ganas de hacerle daño, pero la mujer ya está mal, su frente está bañada en sudor, sus ojos cerrados y se lamenta bajito ¿Tiene dolor? Quitarle el acceso al black garnet y a su magia siempre fue el plan, pero ahora que mira el resultado no sabe si arrepentirse. <br/>-"Catra...perdóname...yo" - Las palabras se desvanecen en sus labios ¿Cómo sabe que es ella? <br/>-"¿Shadow Weaver me escuchas?" - <br/>No hay respuesta, la mujer está sumergida en la inconsciencia. <br/>La felina estudia su rostro, su frente está vendada ¿Tan fuerte fue el golpe? Y ahora que la mira bien no sabe exactamente por qué usa una máscara. Si bien tiene cicatrices , la mujer tiene un rostro bastante distinto al que vio de niña, probablemente su miedo le jugó una mala pasada o con el tiempo la hechicera se recuperó de los estragos del hechizo de Obtención. La mujer luce indefensa y aunque tiene los ojos cerrados su expresión es melancólica, cansada. ¿En serio le acaba de pedir perdón en sus sueños o solo balbuceaba? ¿Alguna vez la quiso? No a Shadow Weaver solo le importa su mágica Adora, no ni siquiera ella, de alguna u otra forma siempre supo que la rubia cadete era una mítica guerrera de otro planeta. <br/>La puerta se abre. Angella se sorprende al ver a la joven, pero tiene la certeza que no le ha hecho daño a la hechicera. Catra ha tomado de las manos a Shadow Weaver, de la misma forma que Glimmer toma las suyas. <br/>-"Ha estado muy enferma, aún no encontramos la mejor forma de ayudarla" <br/>-"No me importa lo que le pase" - pero la mirada de Catra dice otra cosa, la joven sigue viendo a la mujer con preocupación. <br/>-"Oh Claro" - Exclama Angella sin creerle. <br/>-"Lo digo muy en serio y no podrás evitar que me vengue de ella" - La joven dice esto, pero aún sostiene con ternura las manos de la mujer. <br/>Nuevamente la puerta se abre <br/>"Aléjate de las dos" - Dice una exaltada  Adora, a quien minutos antes han alertado de la intrusa, Glimmer, Bow y Mermista la acompañan. <br/>-"Hey Adora"-Saluda con malicia Catra. <br/>-"Basta" - Exclama la reina<br/>-"Estás perdida Catra, somos más" - Dice Glimmer recalcando lo obvio. <br/>-"Adora no vine a pelear, mi misión está cumplida". <br/>-"¿A qué te refieres?" - Pregunta Adora temiendo la respuesta. <br/>-"Verás el hermanito mayor de Hordak quiere unir la ciencia y la magia para conquistar naciones y quiere nada más y nada menos que a la mejor maestra de magia de Etheria" <br/>Angella no lo podía creer ¿Horde Prime se acercaba a Etheria? ¿Y quería  a la hechicera? <br/>-"Regreso por ella cuando esté mejor ¿La cuidas sí? " <br/>La joven saltó por la ventana y desapareció. <br/>Angella se sentía muy mareada, Horde Prime se acercaba, su hija y todo el reino estaba en peligro. Horde Prime quiere a Shadow Weaver. <br/>-"¿Mamá estás bien?" <br/>No, no está bien, todo da vueltas la reina se desmaya. <br/>...<br/>Abre los ojos está en su habitación, pero aunque la cabeza le duele, lo primero que hace es convocar a todas las princesas y generales. <br/>-"Mamá deberías estar en cama!" <br/>-"Comandante Glimmer vuelve a tu asiento por favor" - ordena de forma calmada. <br/>-"No entiendo por qué la quiere a ella (Shadow Weaver). En Mystacour hay magos mucho más preparados" - Dice Casta indignada. <br/>Todos la miran seriamente. <br/>-"¿Qué?" - Pregunta Castaspella mientras se pone roja. <br/>-"Ella no es una Primera y supo cómo enseñarme a canalizar mi magia para sanar, es lo bastante sabía" - Agrega Adora. <br/>-"Yo creo que Catra miente" - Agrega Bow ganándose la mirada de todos. <br/>-"Entrapta está con nosotros desde hace unos días y si no mal recuerdo no tenían aún una pista de cómo abrir el portal"- Continuó el arquero. <br/>-"De hecho teníamos que hacer unas cuantas pruebas que estoy segura hubiesen funcionado si la energía del black garnet no hubiese sido tan ineficiente para abrir el portal, necesitamos más potencia, como la espada de Shera!!! - Dice Entrapta tontamente emocionada y todos la miran con reprobación, la joven se pone roja y vuelve a su asiento. <br/>-" ¿Estás diciendo que Catra solo vino a cerciorarse de cómo estaba Shadow Weaver?" - Dijo Adora incrédula. <br/>-"No había nave esperándola" - Agregó Glimmer. <br/>-"Ni refuerzos"- Agregó Escorpia - "Y siempre hay refuerzos, está en el manual de capitanes de la Horda sección 5, inciso c, párrafo 6". <br/>Catra ¿Quiere a Shadow Weaver? ¿Y ella quiere a la mujer que no quiso ser una buena madre? ¿Quiere a la peor de las mujeres? Adora se siente conflictuada, pero Angella interrumpe sus pensamientos. <br/>-"Hordak aún necesita a Entrapta para abrir el portal" - Agregó la reina -"Juliet triplica la seguridad, Castaspella necesito una barrera mágica"<br/>-"Claro" - Dice la hechicera muy seria. <br/>-"Una barrera que rodee todo Bright Moon ¿Puedes hacerlo?". <br/>-"Necesitaré ayuda, pero sí" - Confirma Casta, va a necesitar mucho poder ¿Será capaz? <br/>-"Juliet pon espías en los Bosques Susurrantes" - Volvió a ordenar la reina. <br/>-"Sea Hawk y yo iremos a Salinas, por información, cadetes de la Horda suelen beber en una zona cercana" - Ofreció Mermista. <br/>Angella nuevamente se sintió mareada, estaba tan asustada, en el fondo todos tenían la razón, era una cobarde, Micah había muerto por su culpa. Y ahora Glimmer, la hechicera y toda Etheria estaban en peligro. <br/>"Adora, Bow y yo iremos a los bosques..." - La Reina no la dejó terminar  la oración. </p><p>-"Glimmer tú te quedas..." - Ordenó. <br/>-"¿Qué? No me puedes hacer esto!!! <br/>Angella se sostuvo de la mesa, nuevamente, Juliet se acercó a auxiliarla.<br/>-" Juliet llevala a su habitación por favor, necesita descansar"-Ordenó Castaspella .<br/>-"Glimmer, solo por esta noche obedece a tu mamá"-Le  susurró Bow. <br/>La joven pareció entender que el estrés le estaba ganando la batalla a su madre e hizo lo que nunca hacía, obedecer... <br/>Juliet acompañó a la reina. </p><p>....... <br/>-"Catra, Catra espera!" - Hablaba Shadow Weaver en sus sueños<br/>"Cuidado" - La mujer sonaba angustiada. <br/>-"Ssshhhhh tranquila" - Le dijo una voz. <br/>-"¿Angella?" <br/>-"Tranquila mi amor, estás a salvo" <br/>Le dijo la reina mientras la abrazaba y ella no se rehusó. La abrazó también, sin pasar por desapercibida la palabra "mi amor". La hechicera la necesitaba, la quería cerca y ya no tenía fuerzas para seguirselo negando así misma. <br/>-"¿Qué haces aquí?" <br/>-"¿Te molesta si duermo contigo hoy?" <br/>-"No" <br/>-"Mencionabas el nombre de Catra en tus sueños" <br/>-"Tuve la sensación que estaba aquí..." <br/>-"Tranquila" - Le dijo,  acariciaba su cabello. <br/>-"¿Angella estás bien? <br/>-" Sí ¿Por qué? "-La voz de la reina sonó tan frágil. <br/>-" Estás temblando"<br/>Esta vez fue Shadow Weaver quién abrazó Angella de una forma protectiva, lo cual sorprendió a la reina. La cabeza de Angella descansaba en el pecho de la mujer y está acariciaba su espalda y cabello con mucha ternura, mientras depositaba un beso en su frente. <br/>-"Angella desde aquí siento tu miedo" <br/>-"Sí, tengo miedo" - Confesó. <br/>-"¿De qué tienes miedo?" <br/>-" De perder lo que amo"- Dijo mientras se aferraba más a la hechicera. <br/>-"El miedo puede ayudarte a canalizar tu magia, pero también puede desenfocarte. Su majestad, quienes deberían de temer son tus enemigos". <br/>-"Shadow Weaver" - La hechicera comenzó a sentir las manos de Angella en su cintura y luego en su cuello. <br/>-"Angella... Yo no creo estar aún lista" ...  - Había cierta fragilidad en su tono. Angella podía escuchar desde su posición el corazón desbocado de la mujer. <br/>Se autoreprendió, la hechicera estaba débil ¿Cómo pudo si quiera pensarlo? <br/>La Reina abrazó con más fuerza a la mujer. <br/>-"¿Tienes miedo?" - Preguntó Angella. <br/>-"Su majestad es muy complicado de contar y es tarde...."<br/>Angella sintió nuevamente el abrazo de la mujer, aún en su estado Shadow Weaver destilaba poder, fuerza y ternura, mucha ternura. Ahora no había duda por qué manipular le era tan fácil, todos se sentían protegidos al lado de la hechicera. Solo que esta vez era diferente, porque estaba siendo honesta y Angella podía sentir todo ese amor atrapado en ese pecho. <br/>De la nada Angella comenzó a escuchar bajito una canción: "No tengas miedo, no más, es hora de luchar, levanta tus  alas que hoy es el día en que vencerás... " <br/>-"Es de Plumeria" - Agregó la hechicera, quién la siguió tarareando,   a Angella le parecía que su voz era hermosa, realmente la hechicera la estaba tranquilizado hasta que de la nada todo quedó nuevamente en silencio. <br/>-"¿Shadow Weaver?" - Angella sintió cómo el fuerte abrazo de la hechicera perdía fuerza poco a poco. La mujer se había desmayado, cayendo nuevamente a merced de sus sombras. <br/>Está vez fue Angella quien la abrazó fuertemente. <br/>"No voy a permitir que me dejes" </p><p>Fright Zone</p><p>Catra está sentada en el tejado...<br/>"No tengas miedo, no más, es hora de luchar, levanta tus alas, que hoy es el día en que vencerás" <br/>No sabe bien, donde aprendió esa canción, a veces cuando está triste viene a su mente, seguramente se la ha aprendido a algún prisionero. <br/>Ha mentido sobre Hordak, realmente sólo quería saber de la vieja mujer. <br/>Le parece que se desvanece. Le ha pedido perdón, pero aunque sus palabra fueran reales, no tienen ninguna validez. <br/>Hordak aún no sabe cómo abrir el portal, anda como alma en pena por la "traición" de Entrapta. En el fondo le causa algo de gracia ver cómo ambas figuras de poder han sucumbido ante sentimentalismo. Ella no ¿Por qué no extraña a Adora verdad? No, la odia, pero odia mucho más a la. Tejedora de Sombras y con Prime o sin Prime Etheria será suya y la hechicera terminará de desvanecerse en una celda. <br/>Catra sigue cantando:<br/>"No tengas miedo, no más, es hora de luchar, levanta tus alas  que hoy vencerás".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Yo no sé cómo hacer esto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nuestras protagonistas han tenido un largo recorrido y sí que da miedo querer, cuando no se sabe cómo hacerlo. Un abrazo a todos, sé que este año ha sido difícil, pero si estamos juntos y nos ayudamos todo es mejor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La felina desliza suavemente la hoja de acero afilada por su garganta. <br/>"¿Pensaste que no te iba a cobrar todo lo que me hiciste? ¿Todo lo que nos hiciste a mí y a Adora de niñas? Veo que en realidad nunca te diste cuenta de lo que estabas creando Shadow Weaver" </p><p>Después de estas palabras la hechicera muy asustada se llevó las manos a la garganta, no paraba de sangrar. Estaba muriendo a manos de su pequeña felina...y esta solo la miraba con mucha satisfacción como si hubiese cumplido su más grande sueño en la vida: asesinarla.</p><p>Se sentó de golpe en la cama, lo primero que hizo fue llevar sus manos a su cuello. Todo estaba bien, no había sangre alguna, aunque estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera podía respirar. El aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. <br/>Angella había despertado con el brusco movimiento, la mujer lucía a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, si es que no lo estaba teniendo ya. <br/>-"¿Qué sucede? Hablame" -Preguntaba la reina angustiada. <br/>La Reina observó cómo la mujer seguía tocando su garganta. Como si buscara rastros de algo ¿Sangre? <br/>-"Catra..." - Dijo la Tejedora de Sombras con pánico. <br/>La Reina pareció entender mejor la situación. La mujer había tenido una pesadilla, donde su antiguo cadete (hija) la había atacado. <br/>-"Catra no está aquí" <br/>La respiración de la mujer era cada vez más errática. Las lágrima se asomaban en aquellos ojos. <br/>-"Shadow Weaver necesito que respires conmigo" <br/>Pero la mujer parecía más enfrascada en su pesadilla. Angella tomó su rostro delicadamente, dirigiendo a la mujer hacia ella. <br/>-"Respira, tú puedes respirar" <br/>Poco a poco la reina la fue guiando y calmando. Varios minutos después La Tejedora de Sombras había recuperado un poco la tranquilidad. <br/>-"¿Quieres hablar?" <br/>-"No" <br/>-"Catra no está aquí" - Dijo porque en realidad tenía idea de qué se había tratado el sueño. <br/>Angella la abrazo y notó cómo la mujer se acercaba a ella, pegando su rostro en su pecho, dejándose dar consuelo y cuidar. La actitud de la hechicera era distinta ¿Significaba esto que estaba dispuesta a darse una oportunidad? <br/>Angella colocó un besó en la cabeza de la mujer. <br/>Mientras acariciaba su espalda y su largo cabello oscuro. <br/>Y esta se aferraba más a ella. <br/>-"¿Quieres que te prepare un té para que puedas volver a dormir?" <br/>-"No, no te vayas" - Las palabras se habían deslizado de su boca, pero esta vez no se reprendió asi misma, al contrario se concentró en los dedos de Angella paseándose por sus largos hilos oscuros. <br/>-"¿Catra estuvo aquí no es así?" - Preguntó la hechicera rompiendo el silencio. <br/>-" Sí, lo estuvo"-Dijo Angella sabiendo que era inútil negarlo. <br/>-"¿Esa es la razón por la cual su majestad estaba  tan asustada?" <br/>-"No" - Dijo en seco y a la hechicera le parecía que el corazón de la reina latía mucho más rápido. <br/>-"¿Podemos hablar de eso mañana? Prefiero que descanses" <br/>-"Su majestad, te ruego que compartas conmigo lo que ocurre" <br/>¿La Tejedora de Sombras le rogaba? <br/>Silencio... <br/>Shadow Weaver se separó de su pecho y la miró fijamente. <br/>A la reina le parecía que la mujer lucía hermosa. <br/>-"Catra dijo que Hordak ha logrado construir el portal, Prime está aquí" <br/>Angella guardó silencio. <br/>-"¿Pero hay más no? Tu rostro me lo dice" - Cuestionó la hechicera. <br/>-"Catra también dijo que quiere unir la tecnología con la magia y para eso necesita al mejor maestro" <br/>Shadow Weaver empezaba a entender. <br/>-"Escorpia y Bow piensan que es mentira, creen que la chica sólo quería verte" <br/>¿Catra solo quería verla? Eso le parecía imposible. <br/>-"¿Catra mencionó algún nombre?" <br/>Angella guardó silencio, pero sentía cómo aquellos ojos demandaban una respuesta. <br/>-"Sí lo que Catra dijo es cierto, te prometo que no se acercará a ti" <br/>La hechicera sabía que se refería a ella, pero después de confirmarlo, se puso pálida y el corazón comenzó a latirle rápido, sintió mucho miedo y la reina estaba percibiendo esta emoción que emanaba de la mujer. <br/>-"No se acercará a ti, lo prometo" <br/>-"Sabré manejarlo" - Dijo intentando sonar calmada y tranquila- Pero había cierto temblor en su voz. <br/>-"¿Olvidas que puedo sentirte?" <br/>-"¿Hay alguna forma de que pares eso? Es incomodo e invades mi privacidad" <br/>-"No lo sé" - Dijo mientras tomaba su rostro y lo dirigía hacia ella. <br/>-"Todo va a estar bien" - Le dijo mientras se acercaba  y depositaba un beso en la comisura de sus labios, pero para su sorpresa la hechicera se apresuró a tomar su rostro y le estampó un beso apasionado y desesperado, como si de besarla dependiera su vida. O como si estuviese aprovechando el momento, porque probablemente no tendría oportunidad de besar a la reina que tanto amaba. Esos arrebatos de su parte eran algo nuevo. <br/>El beso se intensificó, ahora fue la reina la que se separó para buscar que el aire le llegara a los pulmones. <br/>Cuando Shadow Weaver fue consciente de lo que había hecho se separó de Angella. Aún no entendía cómo la reina era capaz de desestructurarla por completo, de romper todos sus esquemas. <br/>-"¿Estás bien?" <br/>-"Yo...no sé qué me pasó, Angella" <br/>-"Me ha gustado mucho lo que hiciste , solo quiero saber si estás bien" <br/>No, no lo estaba tenía miedo. <br/>Esta vez fue Angella quien se acercó y la besó suavemente, fue correspondida en el momento, con el mismo compás, labios perfectamente coordinados, manos acariciándose gentilmente. <br/>¿En realidad estaba pasando o era un sueño? <br/>Shadow Weaver se separó. <br/>-"¿Ocurré algo?" - Preguntó la reina. <br/>-"Esto, yo, no sé cómo hacer esto" - Soltó finalmente frustrada. <br/>-"¿Hacer el qué?" <br/>La mujer bajó su mirada. <br/>-"¿Hace cuánto tiempo no estás en pareja?" - Preguntó la reina<br/>-"Entre años de preparación  en Mystacor y lo que luego pasó, yo nunca..." <br/>Se paró de golpe de nuevo y Angella se sorprendió, la reina intentó mostrar una expresión neutra. La Tejedora de Sombras jamás había tenido una pareja formal, eso no lo vio venir, Angella pensaba que en sus años jóvenes la mujer ya había tenido relaciones románticas, incluso con Hordak. La Reina tomó su mano suavemente. <br/>-"Yo te puedo enseñar cómo, si tú me lo permites" <br/>-"¿Qué?" <br/>-"¿Quieres que te enseñe a amar" <br/>-"Sí" - Dijo en un susurro, en un tono de voz tan distinto. <br/>Angella se acercó de nuevo y la besó, fue correspondida con una dulzura que ni la misma Tejedora de Sombras reconocía en sí misma. <br/>-"Primer paso, cuando tienes pesadillas, yo te abrazo y cuido tus sueños" <br/>La abrazó fuertemente... La Tejedora de Sombras se quedó dormida.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Ceder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Si en algo podemos estar de acuerdo es que la Tejedora de Sombras tiene una personalidad muy compleja. La Reina ha llegado más allá de todas sus capas, pero aún falta mucho trabajo interno.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ha sido llevada al jardín para descansar, los días han pasado. La Reina ya no ha regresado a su habitación, parece distraída, muy ocupada tratando de prepararse para Horde Prime.<br/>Ella quiere ser de ayuda, pero se siente débil, sus sombras están siendo más agresivas.<br/>Shadow Weaver cuida de sus Margaritas y no puede evitar recordar a sus pequeñas. La primera vez que conocieron un campo de flores y Catra comenzó a comerselas.<br/>-"Catra..." - Susurra mientras se encoge de hombros.<br/>Algo sucede en su interior, se siente muy triste ¿Por qué tuvo que comportarse así? Tenía que hacerlo, se responde ella misma. No se suponía que adoptara a las pequeñas como sus hijas. Eran simplemente sus soldados.<br/>-"Catra..." - Vuelve a susurrar y esta vez no puede evitar llorar, desde que se ha permitido tener sentimientos con la reina, estas emociones vienen y van, es como si su sensibilidad despertara a la luz de ese nuevo amor.<br/>Adora la observa en silencio y no sabe bien lo que pasa ¿Estará fingiendo? ¿Se habrá percatado se su presencia? ¿O todo lo que observa es real?<br/>Su vista nuevamente se ha vuelto borrosa, está perdiendo la consciencia nuevamente y mientras lo hace observa a esa guerrera de ojos brillantes mirarla fijamente ¿Shera está ahí? ¿Su querida Adora está cerca? No lo sabe sus ojos se cierran por completo.<br/>"Shadow Weaver! Despierta!" - Grita la joven nuevamente transformada en Adora ¿Por qué no puede curarla? "<br/>...<br/>-"Creo que la única forma de ayudarla es anulando el hechizo de obtención"-Dice Castaspella firmemente.<br/>Angella luce pálida y exhausta.<br/>-"Shera la ayuda, pero necesitamos sacar la magia oscura"-continúa. <br/>-"Adora tenemos que ayudar a tu madre"-Dice Angella en un susurro y después de unos segundos reacciona. </p><p>-"¿Mi madre? Solo mira lo que le hizo a Catra". <br/>-"Lo sé, pero también muchas de las decisiones que ha tomado Catra, las ha hecho ella misma" <br/>-" Su majestad ¿Cómo se atreve a defenderla? Ella es un monstruo" <br/>Adora se da la vuelta y sale corriendo, cual si se, fuera una cría. <br/>-"Ella se está dando por vencida, las necesita" <br/>-" No creo que puedas convencer a Adora, aún está muy resentida" - Comenta Castaspella. </p><p>... <br/>Adora la mira dormir, ahora no le parece tan alta ni imponente. <br/>-"Cuando designo a Juliet a que cuide desde la puerta, la escucha llamarte en sus sueños. Siempre habla dormida y las llama a ambas".<br/>-"Eso no significa nada" - Dice la joven a la reina y no sabe por qué las lágrimas han comenzado su recorrido por sus mejías. La joven se niega a apartarlas, como negando que están ahí. <br/>-"A simple vista no significa nada, pero cuando la escuchas, cuando pones mucha atención a sus palabras, te dice más que cuando está despierta". <br/>Adora parece no entender. <br/>-"Creo que de pequeña Catra amaba subir a los árboles" <br/>-"Lo hacía todo el tiempo" - Dijo mientras miraba a Angella. <br/>-"Solo comes cereza el día de tu cumpleaños, porque eres alérgica ¿No? ". <br/>-"Sí, pero Shadow Weaver hace magia y..." <br/>Adora se detuvo. <br/>-" De pequeña siempre quisiste un corcel" <br/>-"Sí, Catra y yo montamos..." <br/>Se volvió a quedar callada. <br/>-"Podrá alegar que ustedes simplemente fueron sus pupilas, pero ¿Te preocupas así por un soldado?" <br/>-"Es parte de su manipulación" <br/>-"Cuando se está inconsciente no se tiene que fingir nada. Solo creo que ella las ama a ambas. A ti y a Catra, se ha equivocado mucho sí, pero ahora te necesita". <br/>-"Ella nunca ha necesitado a nadie" <br/>-"Eso no es cierto y lo sabes" <br/>-"Necesitaba mis poderes" <br/>-"Sí puede ser, pero también necesitaba amarte, Adora, ella se está dando por vencida, sus sombras consumen su energía vital y simplemente se ha rendido". <br/>-"¿Qué significa eso?" <br/>-"Tú sabes lo que significa" <br/>-"Ella se lo ha buscado" - Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta. Angella la siguió. Al despertar la hechicera estaba segura que lo que había escuchado no había sido un sueño. Se escuchó real y lo era. Despertando de su inconsciencia reconoció la voz de su querida Adora y sus palabras. Cierra nuevamente sus ojos, entregándose a sus sombras, que la arruyan en un sueño espeso, mientras se alimentan de su energía. <br/>Repentinamente una voz la saca de su descanso. <br/>-"Despierta" - Abre los ojos, es Angella. <br/>-"Basta de tanto dormir" - No entiende bien a qué se refiere la reina, está un poco desorientada y Angella puede notarlo. <br/>-"Te has dormido desde ayer". <br/>-"¿Qué? Apenas y cerré mis ojos" <br/>Angella se mete a la cama y la abraza. Todo esto es tan nuevo para ella. <br/>Pero se deja abrazar. <br/>-"Has dormido mucho más" - Shadow Weaver recuerda a la reina abogando por ella, no puede evitar acercarse más y abrazarla. Su cabeza perfectamente acomodada en el hueco de su cuello. Después de varios minutos Angella comienza a sentir los labios de la hechicera, la está besando, con mucha pasión, pero es un beso desesperado, la reina puede sentir su miedo y toda su tristeza. Shadow Weaver intensifica el beso y ahora se encuentra sobre  la reina. <br/>-"¿Estás bien?" - pregunta, la mujer no responde y sigue besándola y aunque la reina lo está disfrutando sabe que algo no está bien. Invierte las posiciones y  suavemente obliga a la mujer a mirarla a los ojos. <br/>-"¿Qué es lo que sucede? "<br/>-" ¿Qué? Yo pensé que tú..." - La mujer comienza a enrojecer y ver a esta maestra de las sombras tartamudear y sonrojarse es algo nuevo para Angella. <br/>-"Sí yo lo deseo, pero hay algo en ti ¿Qué sucede?" <br/>Ni ella misma lo sabe, jamás dejaría que Angella viera su cuerpo cicatriza do ¿En qué estaba pensando? Todas esas inseguridades se apoderan  de ella y Angella puede sentirlo.<br/>Se aparta, pero para su sorpresa la reina comienza a desvestirse, lo cual deja a la hechicera más confusa ¿Qué está haciendo Angella? Se pregunta con miedo. <br/>-"Te dije que tengo 500 años, pues el tiempo también ha dejado marcas en mi piel".<br/>Dice mientras deja que Shadow Weaver vea las múltiples cicatrices en su torso. <br/>-"Hordak no ha sido mi primera guerra" <br/>Los ojos verdes se pasean por su piel, con mucha curiosidad y sorpresa, Angella ha sido toda una guerrera, sus cicatrices lo cuentan. <br/>Hay una muy grande que parece el corte de una espada. <br/>-"Soy un ser eterno, pero no soy inmortal" <br/>Después de decir estas palabras la reina se acomoda su ropa de nuevo. <br/>-"¿Puedo ver un poco?" - Pregunta con mucho cuidado, la hechicera no sabe por qué, pero asiente, dando su aprobación. La Reina remueve un poco la bata de la hechicera logrando observar las cicatrices de uno de sus hombros. Angella la dibuja con la yema de sus dedos. Luego cubre su hombro, se dirige a su rostro y hace lo mismo. <br/>Inmediatamente la hechicera comienza a relajarse y sus orejas puntiagudas lo denotan. <br/>Angella la abraza suavemente. <br/>-"Amor mío" - Le susurra, la ha vuelto a llamar "amor", la reina siente como ese corazón late desbocado. <br/>"Ella no necesita a nadie" - Le parece escuchar a Adora, se aparta de la reina. <br/>Angella inmediatamente observa aquellos ojos verdes perdidos en la nada. <br/>-"¿Qué sucede?" <br/>Creyó qué era su mente, pero ante ella tiene a la rubia y Angella no entiende hacia quién la hechicera dirige su mirada. <br/>... <br/>Mientras tanto Adora reflexiona en su habitación, debe de hacer algo, no puede no ayudarla. Shera ayuda a todos es lo que se supone que las heroínas deberían de hacer. Sabe que tiene que ceder y dejar su resentimiento de lado.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>